Review This Story
by JM0505
Summary: Fairy Tail discovers this site , where Lucy saw the story Weirdo, so she created her own, Stellar Flame. NaLu
1. New Story

Here is my second NaLu fan fic, "Review This Story". Again, this is inspired by the fan fiction "Story Untold" by sakuraharuno0012 and "Fairy Tail on Facebook!" by Rawrzii. In the creation of this, I'm thinking "Why set this on fan fiction site itself?" so Review This Story is born! XD

* * *

><p>"Lu-chan!" the bubbly Levy greeted her. Levy drags her to her laptop.<p>

"Look at the site, there is Fairy Tail here!" Levy points out the word Fairy Tail in the categories.

"What site is that?"

"It's a fan fiction site, where people post stories about other people based on their imagination,"

"It's fan fictions, well, what did they think about me?" Lucy asked.

"There are a LOT of NaLu stories here,"

"NaLu?"

"Natsu and Lucy,"

"WHAT? These people pairing me up with Natsu?"

"Lu-chan, I know you like Natsu, too, but you have pairings with Gray, too,"

"No I'm not! These people are crazy… And I will be so dead to Juvia,"

"Well, Lu-chan, you can submit your own story that you're writing recently…" Levy went back to her laptop. "I like this story… It's so sweet…"

"What story is it?"

"It's called 'Weirdo' by Pyrokinetics… It's a NaLu story and it gets a lot of reviews,"

"What is it all about?"

* * *

><p>Weirdo Ch.1<p>

Natsu extends his hand to her.

"Do you want to join Fairy Tail?"

She holds his hand. He stares at her smile. She's so beautiful. She wants to hold it forever yet she's so far away.

Natsu woke up, ugh, a dream again. About her.

"Another day again," he gets up, wakes Happy up.

He thinks so many times if he will tell her what he feels to her.

But she's a weirdo, she will not understand it.

He stole the Rainbow tree for hr to cheer up when she's sick; he saved her numerous times from danger, he offer missions for her to get her rental done.

He did what he could for her to notice him, yet she didn't.

* * *

><p>"Ugh… I don't want to hear this… I have to go and post my story there!" Lucy grins. "Good luck, Lu-chan!"<p>

* * *

><p>New Story submitted.<p>

* * *

><p>Lucy rested after typing the first chapter of her story.<p>

"Hey Luce!"

"Why you keep barging in without permission?" Natsu looked at the PC screen.

"Is that a fan fic site?"

"How? How did you know that?"

"I read fan fics there, out of boredom,"

"Did you know about… NaLu?"

"NaLu… Yeah, but I don't mind,"

"Why?"

"Because… Lucy and I were only nakama," the statement saddens Lucy inside her.

"Oh… Is that so…"

"I liked the stories there… Especially 'Weirdo'"

"That's the story Levy is talking about… But I don't like the fact that I'm the bad girl there,"

"Oh… is that so… Maybe because you are?"

"Get out!"

Natsu giggles. Then, he jumped from the window.

"Use the door!"

* * *

><p>All Fairy Tail members read Lucy's story, Stellar Flame.<p>

* * *

><p>Stellar Flame Ch. 1<p>

"Do you want to join Fairy Tail?" the pink haired boy asked.

She never forgets of what he said before. Because of him, she is happy that she had a loving family. But then… Why he is like that?

Even though he is idiotic, barging in her room and always picking up fights, he saved her countless times and shows his kindness in weird ways.

She started to like him.

* * *

><p>Chatting session…<p>

IceBreaker: It's so obvious this is Lucy…

ArmorGoddess: Yeah… But I have the feeling Lucy didn't know about…

IceBreaker: Erza! Don't say that!

ArmorGoddess: Oh, sorry… I forgot this is a top secret.

IceBreaker: Well, will she flip up if she knew about that?

ArmorGoddess: Most likely…

Bookworm: Hey guys! Have you read Lu-chan's story?

IceBreaker: Yeah, it's a great story.

Bookworm: Isn't it weird that Lucy said the opposite things in the story 'Weirdo'?

ArmorGoddess: I expect she will do that after he saw Pyrokinetic's story XD

Bookworm: But this is really unexpected.

PathReader posted an announcement

POLL: All Fairy Tail members! Who had the best story? Weirdo or Stellar Flame?

ArmorGoddess: Ugh… Cana's making bets again.

Pyrokinetics: Hey, guys, I'm back…

Bookworm: Pyrokinetics? The creator of Weirdo?

Pyrokinetics: … Yeah?

IceBreaker: Hey, what do you think of the Stellar Flame?

Pyrokinetics: …

Bookworm: You know, the story under the username SpiritCaster?

Pyrokinetics: … Yeah, I know… Lucy's a weirdo…

Bookworm: …

IceBreaker: You idiot!

ArmorGoddess: You idiot!

Bookworm: NATSU?

* * *

><p>I never knew Natsu can make stories XD I hope you like the new fan fiction! XD It's so hard to make mini stories in one story… Well, after the White Color, I hope you like this one…DX I'm so nervous… I've been typing the whole day… Thanks for reading! Like the title, Review this story! XD<p> 


	2. Review Contest

Alright! Chapter 2! Yay! XD If people are asking what this story is about; basically, it's Natsu and Lucy being us! Being fan fiction authors! XD Can you imagine that Natsu is an author? (If you read the mange or watched the anime, Natsu was trained to read) so it gave me an idea. To Lucy, her profession she wanted is an author, so it's natural to Lucy but to Natsu… It's so weird XD There is a reason why Natsu decided to go to the fan fiction world. For the inspiration, I know you already read in the first chapter of the fan fictions that hatched this idea. Since one made Facebook, I'm thinking to put this in this site, so this story came out.

* * *

><p>Bookworm: You're Natsu! I knew it! I knew it you like Lucy!<p>

IceBreaker: No… He isn't… Ugh… He's a damn idiot…

Pyrokinetics: …

Bookworm: Don't worry, Natsu. Your secret is safe with me.

Pyrokinetics: … Alright, Levy.

ArmorGoddess: Levy, exit this chat session and go back again, to erase all the data, other users might see this.

* * *

><p>The four exited the chat room and came back again.<p>

* * *

><p>SpiritCaster entered the chat.<p>

* * *

><p>SpiritCaster: Hey, guys!<p>

* * *

><p>Lucy saw the name "Pyrokinetics" available. Instead of a group conference chat, she gave him a private message.<p>

* * *

><p>Private Chat - Pyrokinetics and SpiritCaster<p>

SpiritCaster: Hey, are you the one who created the Weirdo?

Pyrokinetics: Uh… Yeah?

SpiritCaster: Is Lucy the weirdo?

Pyrokinetics: Yeah, why you ask?

SpiritCaster: I just don't like the story.

* * *

><p>Natsu stopped at typing. It seemed that she didn't realize that all his feelings in his story were true. Her focus is how he portrays herself in his story. All that he could do is to know her more. God knows when his whole being will have the guts to tell her everything.<p>

* * *

><p>Pyrokinetics: It's true that Lucy is a weirdo. What? Affected much?<p>

SpiritCaster: Wha?... No! I portray characters much better than you!

* * *

><p>Natsu grinned. This is getting interesting.<p>

* * *

><p>Group chat - All Fairy Tail members<p>

Topic: Couples

ArmorGoddess: Well, what do you think of Natsu and Lucy?

BarMaid: I think they are the perfect couple.

IceBreaker: But they are too dumb to realize it… Oh, have you noticed that Lucy and Natsu aren't here?

Bookworm: I think they are having a friendly chat.

WaterWoman: I don't think so… Look at the announcements.

WaterWoman: Both of them posted new chapters.

ArmorGoddess: Really?

* * *

><p>Weirdo Chapter 2<p>

He is too shy to admit. But this is the time, on the Sola Tree; Natsu asked Lucy if she could come alone. He cannot imagine her reaction if he tells the truth he loves her. He saw Lucy in a black dress. Darn, she is very hot. His pants got a little tight but he keeps his composure.

"Hey, Luce!" Natsu greeted her.

"Hey…" she blushed. She is very cute. "So, what is the thing you want to tell me?"

Natsu is sweating hard. He is not good at romantic things, confessions, etc. What will he say to Lucy? What are the right words? He is scared in rejection, especially from her.

"I need…" Natsu's heart thumping hard.

"I need your spirit,"

"Ah… Huh?" a big confusion in her face.

"You know…" ("Think of a spirit, her spirit!") "Virgo is the name, I think,"

"Virgo?"

"Yup, I heard there is this treasure about embarrassing moments in Fairy Tail. I really want to see it! That's why I need your spirit to dig it!" Natsu is trying to make up a concrete story as much as he can.

It stunned Lucy hard and Natsu wondered to it.

She stuttered. "Who is the girl I heard that you like?"

Natsu wanted to tell her it is her. But instead…

"They must be talking about Virgo, but I just need her to dig the treasure out," he grins.

A loud slap was heard.

Natsu is shocked. Pain spreads from his cheek to his brain. The shape of her hand is traced to his cheek.

He failed. He messed up. Darn it!

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for the time to read this! Oh, the creator of the Stellar Spirit, StellarCaster and I will have a contest who will have the highest reviews starting to this chapter to chapter 5 wins. Well, review my chapters!

* * *

><p>Okay, the AN above, is not mine XD its Pyrokinetics. StellarCaster's chapter will be in the next chapter. But what do you think who will win? StellarCaster's Stellar Flame or Pyrokinetics' Weirdo? I need to hear your thoughts, people! XD Ugh, I need to rest, for typing the remaining chapters of Tetsu Hon, chapters in White Color and this one. Well, R&R! Thanks for reading!


	3. Add this Story to Favorites

Alright, Chapter 3! I'm on Chapter 5 but have no time to type it. I ask you, all good people, which is the better story? Weirdo or Stellar Flame?

* * *

><p>Stellar Flame Ch. 2<p>

She is very nervous as she approached Natsu at the Sola Tree and then she got pissed off afterward.

She stayed in a relaxing hot bath to relax for a while.

She starts to think straight again. Natsu never been romantic to other girls… Wait…

She remembers, when she mentioned the name "Lisanna", Natsu got ticked.

Now, Lisanna is here, maybe Natsu loves Lisanna more than her.

It saddens her, it stops her from something her body.

Lisanna is Natsu's childhood friend. She is kind and portrays as Happy's "Mom".

Lucy sighed.

The next day, Lucy is going to Fairy Tail but she heard a familiar voice.

That cheery voice…

She looked to the left; she is ready to be greeted by him but…

She saw him with Lisanna.

She is supposed to be happy, right? Since Natsu is very lonely ever since his "Dad" left him. She is happy because of his friend is back again, right?

Her tears start to fall as she runs.

She is supposed to think happiness for Natsu, right?

She hides under the bushes beside the guild. She continues to cry her eyes out.

Why she is God damn crying and hurting so much?

Her key glowed and her spirit Loke appeared, "H-hey… What's wrong?" Loke asked, a little surprised to see the not-so cheerful Lucy.

"It's that idiot again, isn't he?"

Lucy continues to sniffle. "I'll… I'll be alright,"

"You're… You're like a crying child there… Why you love that idiot, where you got me?" he tries to make her laugh and she did giggle a little. He helps her stand up.

"Let's buy some sweets and share it to your girls," he smiles, a little company will erase all her worries.

("I don't care if Natsu had others, I have my friends!")

* * *

><p>AN: Hey, guys! StellarCaster at your service! I hope you loved my chapter, because Pyrokinetics and I will have a contest. Whenever gets the highest review from chapter 2 to 5, wins. Please review my chapter! Thank you very much! ^^

* * *

><p>"Hey Luce!" the typical greeting that made her scream again.<p>

"Natsu! Can you just knock or call outside the door?" Lucy said, very angry.

"What are you doing here?" Natsu is staring at the computer.

"It's… It's nothing," Lucy lying.

"Oh, you're posting a new chapter, huh? I heard you had a fight with Pyrokinetics?"

"Uh, yeah? How did you know?"

Natsu stopped a little. (This couple keeps on lying and lying to each other)

"I heard it on Cana and the others," he grins.

"He really is in your nerves, huh?"

Lucy got silent. "Why is he always saying that Lucy is wrong? It's not right, you know," she reasoned out.

"Maybe you misunderstood his story… After all, it's just a fan fiction," Natsu said.

Lucy just remained silent. Natsu is nervous he just laughs, "Hey, who am I to control the battle, it's your story after all," he stands up, goes to the window.

"Ne, Luce,"

"Yeah?"

"Is your story connects to you?"

"… This is a fan fiction, so if course it's my imagination," she smiles.

Natsu smirks and jumps off.

Lucy's smile is overtaken by sadness.

"You lied," Loke approaches her.

* * *

><p>Group chat - Fairy Tail<p>

ArmorGoddess: A contest, huh?

IceBreaker: This is idiotic, I can't believe I'm saying this but I think Lucy is contaminated by Natsu's dense. They don't know that they are just fooling themselves.

BarMaid: But this is fun. I want to know what else will happen! ^_^

ArmorGoddess: All Fairy Tail members, except Natsu and Lucy, please don't leak any information to them. If I heard someone…

BarMaid: Erza-san, please let me…

ArmorGoddess: Alright, Mira-san…

BarMaid: If I heard one told them, you already know what will happen…

All of the members agreed fast.

* * *

><p>Group chat - Bookworm, IceBreaker, ArmorGoddess<p>

Bookworm: I have a bad feeling about this…

IceBreaker: We can't do anything. It's their battle.

ArmorGoddess: Then, we should participate to the battle; we will have a job on this one.

* * *

><p>Lucy is on bed, thinking about the conversation with Natsu.<p>

* * *

><p>The conversation with Leo earlier…<p>

"I'm not lying," Lucy bit her lip.

"Sure you are… I already know my Master's behavior. The story, you expressed everything in them, especially your love to him…" he smirks.

"He will not believe me, that's why I lied," she admitted.

"I have a question to you, Lucy," he touches his hair. "This is an improbable question, don't worry," he smiles. "Just curious to ask,"

"What is it?"

"What if Natsu is Pyrokinetics?"

* * *

><p>The RESPONSE to the question will be on next chapter! Anyway, first of all, I'm sorry if the chapters will is delayed starting now to next month because I will have on the job training. (Yeah, I'm so not enjoying my birthday at 5th May, because its work day) Also, I'm thinking on putting actual usernames, ex. the reviewers, in the story, like "passing" by in the chat room, commenting in Natsu's and Lucy's dense statements. Well, I need the permission since I might get in trouble if I'm using it without the owners' permissions.<p> 


	4. Contest Deal

Hah, the internet connection here just cut a couple of days ago and I'm pretty busy that's why I haven't type the chapters for a while… Anyway, Cana's revelation inspired me to add her up in the couple of chapters and the usernames will appear to chapter 5. I only put the usernames that allowed me to use theirs.

* * *

><p>Silence resonates around the scene.<p>

Then, Lucy giggles.

"It's really an improbable question, well, it's impossible for him to be Pyrokinetics," Lucy laughing. "I read Pyrokinetics' story and it's impossible that Natsu will write romantic stories,"

Loke smiles, "See? I'm good at cheering you up,"

* * *

><p>Group chat - ArmorGoddess, IceBreaker, Bookworm, Pyrokinetics<p>

Pyrokinetics: Hey guys…

IceBreaker: Well, how's your visit to Lucy?

Pyrokinetics: … She had no clue I'm Natsu.

Bookworm: Lu-chan will discover you are him.

ArmorGoddess: But you wanted her to know, right Natsu? You're supposed to confess in this site.

Pyrokinetics: I… I can't. Lucy thinks I'm only nakama to her. She will laugh at me.

IceBreaker: Now, when did you become a coward?

Pyrokinetics: You idiot! I'm not a coward!

IceBreaker: You really want to tell, but you can't. That's the symptoms of being a coward.

Pyrokinetics: You haven't experience this weird situation because Juvia is the one that had the hots to you!

IceBreaker: First, I don't like Juvia. Second, you will not know unless you ask her, Natsu!

* * *

><p>Waterwoman entered the chat.<p>

* * *

><p>WaterWoman: You… don't like me, Gray-sama?<p>

IceBreaker: Juvia… Uhm… I can explain…

WaterWoman: I understand. Stupid me… Why do I have to push myself to you…

WaterWoman logged out.

IceBreaker: Juvia! Wait!

ArmorGoddess: Gray?

* * *

><p>IceBreaker logged out.<p>

* * *

><p>Bookworm: How long are you going to keep this out?<p>

Pyrokinetics: I… I don't know.

ArmorGoddess: Natsu, you know how Lucy will react when she discovers this?

Pyrokinetics: Erza… She doesn't care…

Bookworm: Ugh… People in love are really blind.

ArmorGoddess: Tell me a valid reason, why would we keep this hidden?

Pyrokinetics: Because… There are so many reasons, but one of them is writing Weirdo makes me want to say… What I feel and the other…

ArmorGoddess: Good enough.

Bookworm: About the review contest, what is the deal anyway?

* * *

><p>The chat session of Pyrokinetics and StellarCaster<p>

Pyrokinetics: Let's have a contest then…

StellarCaster: Huh?

Pyrokinetics: Whoever gets the highest reviews wins?

StellarCaster: How about… Starting Chapter 2 to 5?

Pyrokinetics: Fine with me.

StellarCaster: No flaming to each other, alright?

Pyrokinetics: Yeah, yeah… What will be the prize to the winner?

StellarCaster: if I win, I want to meet you in personal so I could rub my reviews in your face!

Pyrokinetics: Fine with me… If I win… Hmm…

StellarCaster: What?

Pyrokinetics: You will be my girlfriend…

* * *

><p>ArmorGoddess: Wow… You really are possessive, Natsu?<p>

Pyrokinetics: I'm not…

* * *

><p>IronFox entered the chat.<p>

* * *

><p>IronFox: Or just plain desperate?<p>

Pyrokinetics: What did you say?

IronFox: You plan this up, didn't you? To force Lucy?

Pyrokinetics: …

Bookworm: Calm down, Gajeel…

ArmorGoddess: You seem the same to Levy, Gajeel…

IronFox: … I'm not!

Bookworm: Erza-san, please, we need to help Natsu. Lu-chan can be dense sometimes.

ArmorGoddess: Levy, can you tell the truth, for Natsu's sake, if Lucy feels the same to him?

* * *

><p>REVIEW COUNT<p>

WEIRDO CHAPTER 2=10

STELLAR FLAME CHAPTER 2=15

* * *

><p>Stellar Flame is on the lead! XD Why Gildarts came back to Fairy Tail? He will be a big help to the Fairy Tail - Grimoire Heart war! DX Anyway, R&amp;R! Oh, I'll upload the latest chapter in White Color a little later... XD<p> 


	5. Help Support

I'm so SORRY for the long slumber. Here's Chapter 5, school is back again and I have an OJT this summer so I haven't write much. This is the chapter where the usernames will appear, the users who allowed me to use theirs will appear in the chapters. Since they will play roles as passerby (in my fan fiction, they are known as the Council XD) I hope you like this!

* * *

><p>At Juvia's house… She is sewing some Teru Teru Bozo (he white dolls she wears before, she put it on her chest when she is in Phantom Lord, I think)<p>

"JUVIA!" he screamed.

It's her Gray-sama, he screams more. Her body wants to come down and see HER ice mage but her heart doesn't want to.

"Juvia! Please open the door!"

The door slowly opens and saw the water mage's face.

"Y-yes?"

"Look… I'm sorry…" While Gray mutters, Juvia felt her sight is swirling, she felt weak. She is sweating and panting.

"Juvia, are you alright?" Gray asked.

Her sight got black; she heard Gray said her name.

* * *

><p>Natsu got a little sad about the result.<p>

* * *

><p>ArmorGoddess: Cheer up, Natsu; there are 3 chapters to go before the final result.<p>

Pyrokinetics: Nah, I'm alright to it.

* * *

><p>SpiritCaster logged in.<p>

* * *

><p>SpiritCaster: Hey, guys!<p>

ArmorGoddess: Good day, Lucy. How's your day?

SpiritCaster: I got higher than Pyrokinetics! Hah!

Pyrokinetics: Don't be so cocky… It's only Chapter 2.

* * *

><p>Group chat - All Fairy Tail members<p>

LittleTakeOver: I read Lucy-san's chapter. She is misunderstood what happened that day.

BarMaid: What really happened anyway?

LittleTakeOver: Natsu is asking me any gift ideas for Lucy's birthday next month.

SpeedyShoes: Next month? It's pretty early.

LittleTakeOver: Maybe Natsu want to give something special to her.

ArmorGoddess: A big misunderstanding… Lisanna, do you like Natsu?

LittleTakeOver: I liked him before but now, I prefer him to Lucy. (giggles)

ArmorGoddess: On the analysis of their stories I think that the chapters are about their point of views.

BarMaid: Yeah, it is based on what they think and feel that time. Their points of views are opposites.

ArmorGoddess: We can't interfere in their battle. I never had seen Natsu this smart and Lucy this dense.

BarMaid: But that's the things you can do when love is there.

ArmorGoddess: Heh… Like that such thing will happen to me.

ScarletMoon: How sure are you, Miss ArmorGoddess?

ArmorGoddess: Huh? Who are you?

* * *

><p>Natsu rests on the bed, thinking what to do.<p>

* * *

><p>Conversation of the group last time<p>

Bookworm: I'm sorry, Natsu, I promised Lu-chan not to tell anyone who it is.

* * *

><p>Now, he is getting nowhere. Why is he feeling like this? He is straight forward and brave, confident and strong. Why being with or thinking about Lucy, makes all of his qualities opposite?<p>

Argh! It's making his brain loose! He logs in and joined a public chat.

He saw a forum "We give advises here!"

Since the whole Fairy Tail always teasing him to his weakness, he clicks it to try it out and see other people's opinions.

He made a topic.

"I don't know…" It's a dumb title, Natsu agreed to that thought.

* * *

><p>Pyrokinetics: I have a problem. There is a girl that I like but I don't know if she likes me back.<p>

ICEBREAK94: Why don't you ask? It's not that hard.

Pyrokinetics: It's easy for you to say… And it's getting more complicated. She and I had a fan fiction contest… But she doesn't know I like her.

ICEBREAK94: Complicated indeed. I never encountered this kind of problem. But we'll try our best.

Pyrokinetics: I'm writing a Fairy Tail story, about Natsu and Lucy.

Pyrokinetics: Thanks.

xXhelenahillXx: A NaLu one? Weirdo, right?

Pyrokinetics: Yeah…

xXhelenahillXx: Yup! One of my favorite! Also Stellar Flame! Anyway, let's see… Let me ask you, what would Natsu do in this situation?

Pyrokinetics: I don't know… He's such… A dense one (XD)

xXhelenahillXx: I think ICEBREAK94 is right, why won't you ask her?

ICEBREAK94: We know you like SpiritCaster.

Pyrokinetics: How~? How did you?

ICEBREAK94: We read your fan fictions the tension is very strong so… just an educated guess.

xXhelenahillXx: Yup! XD

Pyrokinetics: I can't tell or ask anything because…

PINKhairedBADDASS: of rejection? Come on, you never know the answer if you don't ask her! If Natsu decides to be a chicken, he is a coward!

Pyrokinetics: Really, huh? I only wrote Weirdo so… I hope she reads it. She is like Lucy.

novicestar: It's a stupid confession method. Are the chapters you wrote true?

Pyrokinetics: It's a little related. Now, her best friend can't tell me anything… I'm stuck.

xXhelenahillXx: Let's try to ask her first. If she laughs, giggles, that means… She is thinking you are joking.

ICEBREAK94: If she is sad or shocked, she didn't expect it or there is something that persuades her to prefer to stay this way.

novicestar: If she cries, that means she must do something that ought to make you more happy.

PINKhairedBADDASS: If she is smiling, that means she loves you back.

Pyrokinetics: She is a weirdo… I don't get her signals or anything.

xXhelenahillXx: Just try it! And don't mess up! Try it tonight :D

Pyrokinetics: Alright, thanks, guys!

* * *

><p>Lucy finished eating dinner and now back to surf. She is getting crazy; Natsu is whom she is thinking about. But, she doesn't know if she will continue this or not.<p>

She browsed to a site and saw forums. They had problem advice forums, so she logs in and post the topic, "I don't know…"

* * *

><p>Council Chat of the users on Natsu and Lucy's topic<p>

xXhelenahillXx: It's so obvious they like each other.

PINKhairedBADDASS: Who knew that Pyrokinetics and SpiritCaster are so into each other? Hahaha

novicestar: What should we do then? They are so dense, you know.

ICEBREAK94: I have a feeling that this will get more complex.

xXhelenahillXx: They must be together! It's kinda sad if they didn't… They love each other but too dense to admit it.

novicestar: Let's just go along the flow, then.

ScarletMoon: Excuse me, good evening.

xXhelenahillXx: Hey, you're back! How's the day?

ScarletMoon: So you're helping another case huh?

novicestar: Yup! The fan fiction love case XD

ScarletMoon: I thank you for helping Pyrokinetics and SpiritCaster

PINKhairedBADDASS: Wait… How did you know?

ScarletMoon: Well, they are pretty having a competition and the news is spreading.

xXhelenahillXx: You didn't answer my question, that means you have a problem…

ScarletMoon: You sure do know me… It's about her…

ICEBREAK94: Oh, by the way, we have a new member in our council. She is logging in now.

* * *

><p>ArmorGoddess logged in.<p>

* * *

><p>ArmorGoddess: I want to help about your current case. I hope you'll take care of me, I'm ArmorGoddess.<p>

ScarletMoon: …

* * *

><p>I bet you people know who ScarletMoon is, actually, the Scarlet Moon is a poem made by my friend and since he had fancy to ArmorGoddess and he wants to be known as her partner, I put his work as an username. Well, I hope you like it! R&amp;R! I really enjoy reading your reviews! XD<p> 


	6. Private Messaging

Okay, now, I'll say it in advance, I'm sorry that my chapters will be a little delayed because school is back here and at the same time, I'm already at my last year in college, so that means its thesis. Watching The IT Crowd makes me lighten up a little despite of my stress building up. I'll tell you the truth, the course I'm taking is Information Technology. Oh yeah, if you want to add your username to the Council, just say it XD

* * *

><p>"Natsu?" Lucy saw the window opened again.<p>

"Hey, Luce," Lucy averted her eyes to the kitchen and saw Natsu munching fire again.

"Stop barging in my room!" Lucy kicks his stomach.

"Ugh, you're such a brute, Luce," he wobbles as he stands up.

"I'm excited this Valentines!" he grins.

It made Lucy surprised. Is Natsu giving a sign or something?

"Why… Why are you excited?" Lucy asked, very anxious.

Is this the chance? Will they put their relationship to the next level?

"I'll receive a chocolate again!" he grins.

"Oh…" Lucy sighed. "How many you received last year?"

"… Only one,"

Lucy's eyes widened. She starts to stutter, "O…Only one?"

Natsu nods. "Yup, its heart shaped and it came from my secret admirer," he giggles. "And… I have a guess on who that is," he sneers, Lucy starts to sweat and became very anxious.

"I think… It's Lisanna," Natsu blushes.

Her ears bleed, or rather, her heart.

* * *

><p>"AAAHH!" Lucy screamed, it is the middle of the night.<p>

She calmed down and sighed. One crazy dream.

Maybe that dream has a meaning.

She has to decide.

Argh… It's making her very confused.

She has issues with Natsu and this Pyrokinetics guy.

She had no clue who is he.

* * *

><p>"Ne, Luce?" she saw Natsu beside her. She is bewildered and kicks him to the wall.<p>

"Stop barging in my room!"

"You're such a brute, Lucy," he giggles but inside, what hell of a pain he is feeling right now.

"I want to ask you something," Natsu got serious.

She stares at him. And then, she is nervous.

(Wh… Wh… What the hell? This is like my dream! What should I do? What should I do?")

"What's wrong, Luce?" he asked, stares at the sweating Lucy.

"N-Nothing…" she keeps her composure. "What question do you want to ask?"

"Do… Do you like me?"

Her face seemed out of blood by that simple question.

* * *

><p>Last night…<p>

"You can ask Natsu what he feels about you, Lu-chan," Levy suggested as she studies the technology magic, like Hibiki's Archive from Blue Pegasus Guild.

"I can't… He likes Lisanna more," Lucy sadly said as she browses the fan fic site and eating ice cream.

"Why are you so anxious of this Pyrokinetics guy?"

"I don't want to lose…" is all Lucy murmured.

"You should have denied his deal, you know?"

"It's a matter of pride, Levy-chan," she buried her face on a pillow she is hugging.

Levy sighed. "What if Natsu is the one that asked you that?"

"That what?"

"The question 'Do you like me?'"

Lucy's face is very unimaginable. It's a mixture of shock, nervousness, anxiousness and flushed.

Sp, she went to change the topic.

"I must not lose to that Pyrokinetics!"

Levy just giggle to her comment.

"I better investigate to expose him!"

"My, my, Lu-chan, thinking about evil thoughts,"

"I'm not! I want to know who he is before the deal ends, to know if he is worth being an opponent,"

Levy knows that she wants to know about her future boyfriend if she lost.

"Lu-chan, relax, thinking too much about Natsu and Pyrokinetics stress you out. It's like you're combining both of your problems…"

Lucy thought of an idea from that.

"What if… Pyrokinetics is in Fairy Tail…"

* * *

><p>"Here, Juvia, I made some soup," Gray offers a spoonful. Juvia is tucking under her blanket, ignoring his offer.<p>

"You're sick; you have to eat soft food…" after a few minutes of silence. "Fine… Sorry I don't cook food well, if you don't want to talk, it's alright… I'll just go…" Gray puts the bowl of soup down and turns away. A hand pulls his sleeve. He just smiled.

* * *

><p>Chat session<p>

Pyrokinetics: WHY DO I DESERVE THIS KAMI-SAMA?

xXhelenahillXx: What happened?

Pyrokinetics: That weirdo, she LAUGHED!

the facebooker: Haha! Then, what happened?

Pyrokinetics: She said that we're just nakama.

PINKhairedBADDASS: Ouch, that burns.

Pyrokinetics: But when I left, her scent changes.

the facebooker: Scent? You sounded like Natsu.

Pyrokinetics:… Uhm, Yeah, anyway, what should I do?

the facebooker: What do you mean by that scent changed?

Pyrokinetics: I felt that… She's crying.

xXhelenahillXx: O.O …!

Pyrokinetics: What? I told you she's giving many signs because she's a weirdo!

PINKhairedBADDASS: That means she…

PINKhairedBADDASS:

xXhelenahillXx: LOVES YOU!

the facebooker:

ICEBREAK94:

Pyrokinetics: Wh-What? I DON'T UNDERSTAND!

ICEBREAK94: Hey, calm down… I think it's better to rest, Pyrokinetics or go roam outside to ease your mind.

Pyrokinetics: Yeah, thanks.

* * *

><p>Pyrokinetics logged out.<p>

* * *

><p>novicestar: He is messed up.<p>

xXhelenahillXx: Yeah… If only we can do something about it.

ArmorGoddess: Good evening how's the case?

PINKhairedBADDASS: Typical.

ArmorGoddess: (sigh) I thought so. Those two are very bizarre sometimes. I'm really sorry for myself that I can't help them.

novicestar: Please don't say that…

the facebooker: Why? Do you have someone you loved, besides your family?

ArmorGoddess: …

the facebooker: I'm sorry I asked a very personal question.

ArmorGoddess: It's okay… He's in jail now and banished here.

novicestar: …

PINKhairedBADDASS: Ahh… Don't cry…

ArmorGoddess: I'm alright. I'm happy I'm with my friends now.

PINKhairedBADDASS: Sorry for asking this, but do you still love him?

ArmorGoddess: … I don't know…

xXhelenahillXx: Long term for maybe?

ArmorGoddess: Oh, Master is calling me. I have to go.

xXhelenahillXx: Wait! You're not-!

* * *

><p>ArmorGoddess logged out.<p>

* * *

><p>xXhelenahillXx: (sigh) Sorry we didn't nailed it, novicestar… I mean ScarletMoon.<p>

novicestar: (sigh) I told you she is intelligent.

ICEBREAK94: Well, better apologize to novicestar now.

novicestar: (sigh) All of my magic went to nothing…

ICEBREAK94: O… Okay... I don't know what you mean by magic but yeah, it's messed up too…

* * *

><p>Natsu walks up to the guild, still a little bit sulky but more relaxed than before.<p>

A certain blonde went to him.

"Ne, Natsu,"

She stares at her beauty, but his fantasy breaks in by her speech.

"Tell me the truth…"

What is this? She is the one asking the "question" now?

Her expression changed, it is like that fear envelopes him. The sinister Lucy.

"Are you Pyrokinetics?"

* * *

><p>Okay, the ultimate question appeared! XD Anyway because I promised xXhelenahillXx to announce it here, well, I plan to write a one shot fan fiction for her. It's about NaLu after all, it's titled "Ann's Wish", and the plot is a little crazy as usual. XD Oh, I would like to apologize to novicestar for letting ScarletMoon (Jellal) use your surname, since yours is related to his magic so yeah XD coincidence I guess… Well, R&amp;R, thanks for reading!<p> 


	7. Upload

Wee! The big revelation… XD Anyway, I finished this draft last night (a storm is passing here in the country so the power is out) since I can't play my computer, I started to write this chapter and Ann's Wish. Okay, I put some IT-related thingy here, I don't know, I just feel like it.

* * *

><p>"I… Uh…" Natsu hesitated first. Levy saw Lucy holding her keys behind her.<p>

"Lucy… I…"

"Wow! New chapter of Weirdo is posted!" the members of the guild spoke and starts to read them.

"What?" Lucy went to them and checked the monitor.

* * *

><p>Weirdo Ch. 3<p>

Natsu readies himself to visit his beloved spirit mage. He wants to know it once and for all, if they will level up their relationship or stop his feelings from heightening it any longer.

For the first time, he put perfume and brushes his hair. He darn wishes she say yes.

He was in front of her house. He knocks on the door, yet he became impatient so the usual entrance.

He jumped to the window. His eyes went to the sleeping Lucy, seemed uncomfortable.

He stares at her, such a beautiful face, he is tempted to kiss those luscious lips. Like that fairy tale (no pun intended) of a sleeping princess who take a bite on a poisoned apple.

She groans, make him fall back. Lucy woke up, screaming.

"Hey, Luce," Natsu greeted. Her feet met his stomach and his back meets her wall.

"Stop barging in my room!"

"You're such a brute, Luce!" he grins. Damn, that hurt.

"What are you doing here?"

"I have something to ask you,"

He saw her expression changed. More of like she's scared.

"Do you like me?" Natsu shyly asked. "Ah, because I like you," he confessed, hiding his blushed face. Lucy smiles back.

"I like you, too,"

He can't believe it. Lucy likes him, too. He embraces her. "I'll love you and protect you… I'll introduce you as my girlfriend to the whole world… We will have dates, get married and you will be my wife… The mother of my children…"

"Hey calm down, we will do it one at a time, alright?" she pecked her lips to his.

BAM! The clock rings.

"Ugh…" Natsu saw himself beside his bed. He touches his head, what hangover he has right now. His body automatically went to the Fairy Tail counter and knocked himself out with fire whiskey. Then, Mirajane requested Gray to carry him home. Now, he is more frustrated than before. His tears fall down.

How he wished her answer is the same as his dream.

* * *

><p>Lucy is stunned. She confronts Natsu, "I'm sorry I misjudged you… Seemed you are not Pyrokinetics," she smiles. "I'll treat toy dinner tomorrow as my apology, sorry about that, I better go now and write my next chapter," Lucy puts her keys back to the case and runs off.<p>

"What the hell…" Natsu is stunned.

"I'm sorry, Natsu, it's for the best," Levy panting.

"What did you do, Levy?" Natsu getting angry, "I'm supposed to confess!"

"Hey, stop shouting at my bookworm," Gajeel warned.

"What happened?" Natsu asked.

"Lu-chan will leave town id you said yes!" she sobs.

"She readies her keys to attack you if you agreed. Since you lied," Mirajane spoke. "Levy has to hack your network in order to get your story and posted it… Do you want Lucy to leave, Natsu?"

"I wanted Lu-chan to be with you Natsu… But when she is stressed out she tends to do a lot of things. She might even destroy you and the whole guild because of her anger. I hope you understand, Natsu," Levy cries, the Iron dragon slayer wraps his big arms around her.

Natsu is now confused and frustrated. He doesn't know what to do. All he can say is…

"I'll just change the password of my account," then, he storms off.

"How did you manage to hack his computer?" Mirajane asked.

"I altered the archive magic instead of data to the person; I sent it straight to his computer. I search for his file and I uploaded it,"

"How did you know his password?"

"His e-mail is saved in his computer so it's easy. The password is simple, ilovelucy," she giggles.

* * *

><p>Fairy Tail Chat<p>

BarMaid: This is getting out of hand. We have to do something.

Pyrokinetics: It's alright, guys. I understand why Levy did that. I don't want to lose Lucy, but I don't want to lie either.

BarMaid: So what are you doing to do now?

LittleTakeOver: Didn't she say that she will treat you dinner?

Pyrokinetics: Oh, yeah…

LittleTakeOver: It's your chance to explain everything there.

Pyrokinetics: I don't want to anymore… It's painful to expect.

IceBreaker: Then, don't! Just go with the flow, like water…

Pyrokinetics: You're an idiot, I'm fire!

IceBreaker: You're much idiot since you don't get the thought!

Pyrokinetics: I don't get it.

BarMaid: How's Juvia?

IceBreaker: She's getting well now.

BarMaid: You seemed very caring to her.

LittleTakeOver: Do you like her, Gray?

IceBreaker: Ugh… She's cute… But…

Pyrokinetics: What? Denial much?

IceBreaker: What? No! She's not steady yet. I'll tell her everything when she got better. Beat that, Flame brain!

Pyrokinetics: … Whatever. I'm out of here.

* * *

><p>Pyrokinetics logged out and went to the Council.<p>

* * *

><p>Pyrokinetics: Hey, guys…<p>

xXhelenahillXx: That was a great chapter! But its so sad…

novicestar: You alright now?

Pyrokinetics: A little.

ICEBREAK94: Don't worry; we'll help you win the contest.

Pyrokinetics: It's alright if you don't, I don't want to force her.

the facebooker: Too late to take that back.

Meanwhile, at the same time…

SpiritCaster: Hey, guys…

The Midnight Shadow Star: How's your day, SpiritCaster?

SpiritCaster: I did a bad thing! He's not Pyrokinetics!

The Midnight Shadow Star: That burns…

SpiritCaster: But I invited him to a dinner as an apology gift to him.

SakuraTreeLover: Nice to see you back, SpiritCaster… Well, that plan didn't work… But it's a good idea that you invited him for dinner.

PINKhairedBADDAS: If you just say yes, when he asked you before, none of this will happen… Who knows, he might say he likes you too.

SpiritCaster: He likes… someone else. To him, I'm just a nakama, a merely team mate.

* * *

><p>In Team Pyrokinetics…<p>

Pyrokinetics: Why can't I say it's more than nakama? Why can't I say I god damn love her!

the facebooker: Hey, guys, I received another case.

xXhelenahillXx: A new one? What is it?

the facebooker: well, it's the same as this case, minus the fan fiction.

Pyrokinetics: Like mine? Can you give me the username?

PINKhairedBADDAS: [link]

* * *

><p>Natsu clicked the link and had a chat box appeared.<p>

* * *

><p>TormentCaster: Hey, who are you?<p>

Pyrokinetics: Who are you too?

* * *

><p>In Team SpiritCaster…<p>

the facebooker: New case once again…

The Midnight Shadow Star: Wow, we got a lot of cases this month.

SpiritCaster: A case?

SakuraTreeLover: Beside yours, we accompany other cases; we tried to help them as much as we can type.

SpiritCaster: Thank you for helping me.

The Midnight Shadow Star: No problem with that. All council members, we will have a meeting with xXhelenahillXx and the others later…

the facebooker: Seemed this case is the same as yours, SpiritCaster… Mind talking and help this one out?

SpiritCaster: Yeah, sure…

The Midnight Shadow Star: [link]

* * *

><p>Lucy clicked the link and a chat box appeared.<p>

* * *

><p>Autokinetics: Uhm… Hello…<p>

SpiritCaster: Hello, too… Your name reminds me of the person that results me to land here.

Autokinetics: I'm sorry… Please don't hurt me…

SpiritCaster: Wait, that sounds familiar…

* * *

><p>Natsu and Lucy think…<p>

Pyrokinetics: No way… You're…

SpiritCaster: You are…!

* * *

><p>Can you guess who those two are? XD Based on the usernames, I think it's easy… And don't hate Levy, we don't want Lucy to leave and stay angry to Natsu right? Well, after the contest, they will meet anyway… So we don't know how Lucy will react… XD Thanks for reading! Oh, this will get more complicated, many characters will get involved in this one… And if you want to join the Council, just say it… XD R&amp;R!<p> 


	8. Log in using FairyFace

Alright, a new technology went to Fairy Tail and Edolas. Anyway the other recent usernames will appear in the next chapter XD

* * *

><p>The ice mage is using Juvia's PC. That night, Gray stopped from typing after Natsu logged out. He said he will tell her everything, when she is completely recovered, but he… Well, NOT so ready.<p>

"Gray…sa…ma," Juvia muttered, Gray turned around and saw her not on the bed.

"Juvia? Juvia? Where are you?" Gray screened the bedroom, he hurriedly went downstairs. He saw her lying down on the kitchen floor, with a lot of pots and pans scattered.

"Juvia!" He removed the pans from her. She got a little pale. "I told you if you need help, just tell me," It's the first time Juvia saw THAT expression from the stripper, the worried expression.

"Juvia… Juvia just want to cook some food for Gray-sama as thanks," she squealed a little when his arms carry her up. For her, it's like a prince carrying his princess.

"I just want you to be well that's all I want,"

Her cheeks are flushed as he lays her down on her bed.

* * *

><p>Council Chat (the meeting)<p>

xXhelenahillXx: We're getting a lot of cases lately, so we will split up, specifically to Team Pyrokinetics and Team SpiritCaster, we have to get these damn two together.

PINKhairedBADDAS: Yeah, it's so frustrating 2 opposite sides, you know its making my head split.

novicestar: So there are 8 members for now, it will be 4 each.

SakuraTreeLover: 4 each? What about ScarletMoon and ArmorGoddess?

novicestar: ScarletMoon said he can handle it alone but we will never agree to that.

the facebooker: We will never leave a Council mate behind!

xXhelenahillXx: I have recruited special Council mates for them.

* * *

><p>ANNOUNCEMENT<p>

Added new feature in this site with the help of Ms. Bookworm

-Post/Comment Wall Section (codenamed FairyFace)

* * *

><p>The whole Fairy Tail (even Edolas) is amazed with this new technology. So everyone tried it with their same usernames.<p>

* * *

><p>ArmorGoddess received a cake from anonymous source.<p>

2 mins ago Like Comment

2 people like this

SpiritCaster: Really? One of your fans I guess.

ArmorGoddess: But this is different, the cake is the exactly type that I want.

SpiritCaster: Maybe it's from "him".

ArmorGoddess: …

SpiritCaster: I'm sorry…

ArmorGoddess: No, it's alright; I wanted to receive one from him too… But he's not here.

Erza sighed because of the romance books that Mirajane lend her, many romantic thoughts with her beloved Jellal swarmed into her mind. She is blushing and just shrugs them off.

("This is getting crazy! I received many cakes before, why am I thinking too much now?")

She saw a tag from the box.

_From: ScarletMoon_

* * *

><p>Private Chat between Autokinetics and SpiritCaster<p>

SpiritCaster: Okay, what is the case you gave to the Council?

Autokinetics: It's… It's… I can't say…

SpiritCaster: We're in the same situation, right? So, who is the lucky girl?

Autokinetics: Ah… Uhm… It's Lucy… Here…

SpiritCaster: I knew it, my counterpart! Aren't you scared of her because she is torturing you?

Autokinetics: Uhm… I don't know why either… There is something about her that I like.

SpiritCaster: I guess, so what's the problem?

Autokinetics: I… I don't know how to confess.

* * *

><p>TormentCaster: I know that weakling have the shots for that Earthland Lucy!<p>

Pyrokinetics: WHAT? I'm so going to kill that counterpart of mine!

TormentCaster: DON'T KILL HIM! Or I'll shred you to pieces!

Pyrokinetics: Wow, you're being protective of him… Wait- You like him, don't you?

* * *

><p>SpiritCaster posted a new chapter of Stellar Flame! [link]<p>

5 mins ago Like Comment

Bookworm and 10 others like this

* * *

><p>Stellar Flame Ch.3<p>

Lucy had a weird dream again. It's about the Valentine gift she put on Natsu's room last year. Yet, he's guess is Lisanna. Why she can't move on and forget about Natsu? It's like his engraved to her heart.

"Ne, Luce," the typical Natsu greeting. "Can you help me?" Once again, Lucy's brutality is executed again.

"Knock first! Isn't that hard to do?"

"Luce, can you help me?"

"What is it?"

"Help me think of what to give to Lisanna in her birthday,"

It stopped her brain for a while.

How heartbroken can she get?

"Just think… of anything that she likes," she got silent next.

"Oh, a stuffed toy would be great!" Natsu stands up, listing in down, "Thanks, Luce!" he jumps out of the window.

("If you ask me, I just want anything from you, so I can treasure it the most,") Lucy cries.

He wasn't there whenever she is lonely in her bedroom, sad because she still lingers her Mother's passing and scared whenever she had nightmares. He wasn't there whenever she needs a longing hug in cold nights.

He did make her happy before… before his Lisanna came back. He did save her from many dangers but he did become the reason why they got into trouble in the first place.

All he did because she's only nakama.

* * *

><p>Council Chat<p>

the facebooker: Ugh… My clumsiness… (sigh)

xXhelenahillXx: What's wrong?

the facebooker: Instead in Autokinetics to Pyrokinetics and TormentCaster to SpiritCaster, I swapped them.

xXhelenahillXx: Hmm… Looks like someone is planning something…

the facebooker: (evil laugh)

The Midnight Shadow Star: Alright, xXhelenahillXx and I already decided about the 2 teams. xXhelenahillXx will be the Captain of Team Pyrokinetics and I will be in Team SpiritCaster.

xXhelenahillXx: In my group will be ICEBREAK94, PINKhairedBADDAS and novicestar.

The Midnight Shadow Star: Mine will be SakuraTreeLover, the facebooker and Ree-Vance.

Ree-Vance: Guys, we have a problem, a big problem!

* * *

><p>Chat between ArmorGoddess and ScarletMoon<p>

ArmorGoddess: Are you the one that gave the cake?

ScarletMoon: Yes, I am.

ArmorGoddess: Thank you very much. No one knows my favorite patisserie shop and my kind of cake. How did you know about it?

("This is the Erza interrogation style, she so never changed,") Jellal sighed.

ScarletMoon: Just a lucky guess.

ArmorGoddess: That's a good guess.

ScarletMoon: Tell you what; if I can guess 5 things you like, you will have a date with me.

ArmorGoddess: I'm sorry but I have to decline the offer.

ScarletMoon: Alright, we'll add a twist. If you catch me out before I could guess 5 things about you everyday, then I'll receive any punishment, if not, we will have a date.

ArmorGoddess: I don't want to get involved in such situation.

ScarletMoon: Afraid to take challenge, ArmorGoddess?

ArmorGoddess: Fine! I'll take it!

ScarletMoon: We'll start the deal tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Bookworm changed "in a relationship" to "single".<p>

10 mins ago Like Comment

PlantPower and SpeedyShoes like this

SpiritCaster: What the hell happened?

BarMaid: Oh, my, what happened?

ArmorGoddess: I'm so going to kill him.

SpiritCaster: The ones who liked this are idiots.

SpeedyShoes: Why did you say that?

SpiritCaster: Levy is broken hearted, instead of comforting her, you two wanted to break her heart?

* * *

><p><em>Chat between Autokinetics, SpiritCaster and Ree-Vance earlier<em>

_Ree-Vance: Well, try going out with other guys or gals, if you see your partners react to it, there is still chance. If not, it's over, I think. But we never know…_

_SpiritCaster: And Autokinetics, you have to be a little brave or bold, like when you're inside your car._

_Autokinetics: Alright, I'll try it…_

_SpiritCaster: Since she will never know unless you say it._

_Autokinetics: … Alright, I have a plan now, thanks!_

* * *

><p>Natsu is getting some fire chicken from the oven. He checks the updates in the recent posts. He saw something that drops his chicken and his eyes are wide open. He is shocked, VERY shocked.<p>

* * *

><p>Autokinetics is in a relationship with SpiritCaster<p>

1 min ago Like Comment

* * *

><p>The whole guild screams, "WHAT?"<p>

* * *

><p>Whoa… Didn't see that coming, I think XD Yup… The new technology is the postcomment wall from Facebook, there will be a new one in the next chapter. Oh, the scene where Levy have to disguise as Natsu posting his new chapter to hide his identity more came from Code Geass, where CC have to disguise as Lelouch at times. R&R! Thanks for reading!


	9. Search

Okay, chapter 9! XD I already made the drafts of chapters 10 and 11 but I don't have time to type much because school is on the roll…

* * *

><p>In Edolas, Edo-Lucy is punching a pillow with Edo Natsu's picture, it is already tattered and brutally torn, and the cotton of the pillow is flying out in the air in every punch.<p>

"Damn… It…" she kneels down, sweat and tears are falling and mixing on the pillow.

* * *

><p>Natsu almost destroyed the computer but Happy calmed him down. He went to his room, very broken hearted.<p>

* * *

><p>Chat between SpiritCaster and Autokinetics<p>

SpiritCaster: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!

Autokinetics: I… I just… Please don't kill me…

SpiritCaster: Remove it at once.

Autokinetics: It's my plan, I combined your ideas, to make them jealous and be bold.

SpiritCaster: That's not what we meant by that!

Autokinetics: Please… Don't hurt me!

SpiritCaster: I never thought you have Natsu's dense, you really are his counterpart.

Autokinetics: This few hours ago, my Lucy is not bothering me anymore.

SpiritCaster: Do you have the right to call her "my Lucy"?

Autokinetics: … She will be mine! Someday… I hope…

* * *

><p>Council Chat - Team Pyrokinetics<p>

Pyrokinetics: Hey, guys…

xXhelenahillXx: Pyrokinetics?

Pyrokinetics: If she wanted that, it's alright to me.

ICEBREAK94: So, what will be the plan now?

Pyrokinetics: I don't know… If she is happy, it's alright to me. I just want to see her smiling, even though she is not in my arms.

xXhelenahillXx: Don't say that!

Pyrokinetics: Huh?

novicestar: Don't be a coward! You two with SpiritCaster will have dinner….

Pyrokinetics: I want to cancel it.

novicestar: What? So you're giving up?

Pyrokinetics: WHAT TO EXPECT? SHE WILL NOT NOTICE ME MORE THAN NAKAMA!

PINKhairedBADDAS: But at least, don't decline your offer, for being a nakama, it's a disgrace to break their word, right?

xXhelenahillXx: You two are still nakama, nothing will change that. Don't force yourself to expect, just let it flow… Like water…

Pyrokinetics: Gray?

xXhelenahillXx: Gray? Who's Gray?

Pyrokinetics: Oh, it's nothing. Sorry that I got angry and thanks for the help.

* * *

><p>In Edolas, Fairy Tail Guild…<p>

Mirajane is cleaning the mugs as Edo Natsu is munching his food.

"Good day, Lucy-san," she greeted.

It made Natsu jerked a little, a little scared. But she ignored him and went to the last seat.

"H-Hey… Lucy," Natsu trying to speak to her.

Dark aura surrounds her. It made Natsu parted a little.

"The usual, Mira,"

Mirajane just nods and went to the kitchen.

"Lucy… Are you alright?"

She didn't answer, the whole guild is anxious about the situation.

"Don't talk to me…"

A typical response to the scared Natsu when she is pissed, silence…

* * *

><p><em>("You have to be a little brave or bold… Like when you're inside your car…")<em>

_("Since, she will never know unless you say it,")_

* * *

><p>It's time for a change. Time to tell everything, no more scaredy Natsu.<p>

"I don't care… I want to talk to you,"

She slams the counter.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"I just want to know if you're alright,"

"Then… I'm fine,"

"You liar,"

"I'm not a liar! You don't know anything! What's the point in asking me if I'm alright?"

"What? Are you behaving like that because I have a relationship with your counterpart?"

A loud slap was heard across the room.

Natsu seemed draw a little too far.

"Yes! That's the reason!" he shouted, trying to shout for him to tell everything.

It's time to reveal all. No more being tsundere.

"I've liked you for a long time! I know you don't like me because I tortured you too much… You are kind and nice, the perfect partner to my counterpart," Lucy sobs. The fireball Natsu is silent.

"I loved you so much… That I often worry when you're out, when you're scared, I want to protect you but it seems… I'm the one scaring you away. I'm sorry… I wish you happiness," she ran out of the guild.

"Lucy!" Natsu is catching her up; he heard something that raised his alarm.

* * *

><p>In Earthland, Lucy is preparing many fire chicken and lamb roast. She wonders, if Natsu will react to the stupid post that Edo Natsu did.<p>

As usual, Natsu came from the window.

"Can you go knock the door once for a while?" Lucy asked, still in her apron.

A sight that Natsu dreams so many times, his future wife wearing an apron.

"This is easier,"

"But that is trespassing, Natsu,"

"This is Team Natsu's training room,"

Lucy just sighed. Typical response from the flame dragon slayer.

"Food is ready," she smiles, it's like they are married and his wife is welcoming him.

The two starts to eat.

* * *

><p>Council Chat - Team SpiritCaster<p>

the facebooker: Better brace for worst, I have a bad feeling…

SakuraTreeLover: I hope SpiritCaster do the dinner well.

The Midnight Shadow Star: I received a report from the caretaker of Autokinetics, she confessed to him.

Ree-Vance: Seemed he took SpiritCaster's advice… To be brave.

SakuraTreeLover: At least we heard good news.

The Midnight Shadow Star: But we had bad news.

* * *

><p>The next day…<p>

* * *

><p>SpiritCaster seemed to be a liar.<p>

12 mins ago Like Comment

ArmorGoddess: Don't say that, Lucy…

SpiritCaster: It seems true, I think.

ArmorGoddess: Whoever said that, he must prepare for his life.

SpiritCaster: I think you already know who that is.

ArmorGoddess: He is becoming a nuisance.

SpiritCaster: Calm down, ArmorGoddess-san, oh, got to go to Bookworm's house.

ArmorGoddess: Okay, please cheer her up for me; she didn't go to the guild these days.

* * *

><p>Team Pyrokinetics<p>

Pyrokinetics: … I messed up.

xXhelenahillXx: Why did you told her she is a liar?

Pyrokinetics: She mentions that I'm a lot like my counterpart and…

PINKhairedBADDAS: You lost your temper… (sigh)

* * *

><p>Fairy Tail Chat<p>

LittleTakeOver: My childhood friend… is really an idiot.

IceBreaker: He blew up the chance.

LittleTakeOver: I hope those two will be together in the end.

IceBreaker: I have a feeling they will be.

* * *

><p>In Edolas, Natsu is staring at the patient, just remembering what the doctor said earlier.<p>

("She had a gunshot in her chest. She really is in unstable condition right now…")

He clenched his fists.

"It's my entire fault…" Natsu's tears fall down.

He heard the sound of her heartbeat is getting slower.

"Lu… Lucy?" he starts to panic.

"Lucy! Don't do this!"

The heartbeat dropped in alarming rate.

"Lucy! Don't leave me! I don't want to be alone! I love you, too. Please don't do this… Torture me all you want, as long as I see you smiling, it's alright to me! Just please, don't leave me… I'm worthless without you… I love you so much… That it hurts…"

All of a sudden, her heartbeat went back to normal. It made Natsu very relieved and kisses her hand, holding it tight and stayed beside her.

* * *

><p>PathReader is playing FairyMe.<p>

Uncontrolled: I play that game too!

PathReader: Really? Can we be teammates?

Uncontrolled: Sure! I'll help you with your quests!

* * *

><p>("I never thought he play this game too,") Cana sighed.<p>

She saw the post in a site "We give advises here!"

Worth a try, besides drowning herself in the alcohol. It's been so many years of watching him being praised, proud and respected. He is a prominent person in her guild, so she doesn't have the courage to tell him.

animelover107: Hello there, what is the problem?

PathReader: Uhh… Who are you guys?

RYOTAN: We're the members of the Council, we gave advises, the leaders assigned this case to us.

PathReader: Oh, okay…

RYOTAN: So what's wrong?

PathReader: Well, I have a father who is… a popular person, but he doesn't know I'm his daughter.

xXmegachompXx: Why your father doesn't remember you?

PathReader: I don't know either. My Mom passed away when I was still a kid. Then, my Father doesn't know me, so it felt that I have no parents… I don't know how parents love their children… I want to experience it myself.

xXmegachompXx: try to find proof first that you are his daughter since he might not believe you.

animelover107: Then, try to get close to him until you earned his trust. It doesn't matter if he's a popular person. Just have the courage to tell him.

PathReader: I want to have many achievements so I will not be ashamed as his daughter.

RYOTAN: You have his blood, right? So don't be.

* * *

><p>REVIEW COUNT<p>

Stellar Flame: 30

Weirdo: 29

* * *

><p><em>Private Chat - Pyrokinetics and SpiritCaster (earlier)<em>

_SpiritCaster: Take that!_

_Pyrokinetics: Don't be cocky; I'm only one point short!_

_SpiritCaster: I can't wait to see you and rub my fan fic in your face!_

_("Why Lucy is getting too much tense?") Natsu is getting worried._

_Pyrokinetics: Hey, calm down… You seemed tensed._

_SpiritCaster: … Yeah…_

_Why she is getting soft on this Pyrokinetics guy? Well, time to give him a chance since he will lose anyway._

_SpiritCaster: There is this best friend that called me a liar._

_Pyrokinetics: Maybe because of your relationship to other guy?_

_SpiritCaster: Oh, you saw that? Don't believe it. And why he will have concerns to my life? He doesn't trust me._

_Pyrokinetics: Maybe he is worried to you. Men always hide their concerns to their love ones._

_SpiritCaster: Loved ones? I'm just a friend to him; I know he will fancy other people._

_Pyrokinetics: Like who?_

* * *

><p>In Edolas, all Lucy sees are her nakama, like Mirajane and Gray.<p>

"Lucy-san, you're awake," Mirajane greeting her.

"Ugh… Everyone… You're here…" she tries to find a certain pink haired boy.

"Oh, he went to buy some food… But he's supposed to be here right now," Mirajane wondered. A huge explosion was heard in the forest. It changed Lucy's expression.

"Lucy-san, don't stress yourself too much. He will be back here, don't worry," Mirajane smiled.

The door opened. All of the people present can see their Natsu's aura. A form of a dragon around him.

"Oh, Lucy, you're awake…" he grins. "Fireball Natsu at your service,"

They know, especially Lucy, that he is the one that caused explosion.

He doesn't have magic nor dragon slayer powers. But he has the heart of a dragon, like his counterpart.

Lucy realized what she had said in the guild earlier and his voice when he is on the brink of death.

Her face got really, really red and hides to her blanket. The fireball just smiled.

* * *

><p>BarMaid posted an announcement.<p>

Bookworm is rushed to the hospital!

5 mins ago Like Comment

While Gajeel is going outside the city, he saw the post in one of the Fairy Tail member's computer.

He rushed to his lady.

* * *

><p>The technology featured "FairyMe" is TinierMe XD I think you know who Uncontrolled and PathReader is.<p>

Gajeel! Run! XD Sorry I put Gajeel and Levy here, they are one of my favorite couples beside Natsu and Lucy. Yeah, the Autokinetics and TormentCaster case is solved quickly than Pyrokinetics and SpiritCaster… XD because they are less dense than our beloved protagonists… XD R&R! Thanks for reading!


	10. Submit Art to GuildArt

I'm sorry for the long delay! DX Anyway, hope you like this chapter! Caution: Natsu's denseness to the extreme!

* * *

><p>Almost all of the guild members are peeking through a small window to see Levy's condition.<p>

Lucy went outside Levy's room and the first person she faced is the Salamander. She just swiftly moved away and tells the news that Levy is alright and she needed adequate rest, also she told them they can go back at the guild.

As all of the members forced to go back for Levy's sake, all remained there is Natsu and Lucy.

* * *

><p>In Edolas… Lucy the torture is well, typically doing her expertise on the poor Edo Natsu since her strength wins back again yet she still needs to stay in the hospital.<p>

"Tell me why there is an explosion happened earlier?" Lucy devilishly asked while she pulls Natsu's cheeks.

"I saw the… guys who shot you," he cries as he tries to speak.

Hearing that, Lucy releases her hands on him.

"Why?"

Natsu rubs his cheeks, "They hurt my Lucy… When I saw them, I literally lost my mind… I don't know why," he blushes saying the "my" Lucy part.

Lucy hides her intense blush.

Natsu smiles warmly.

* * *

><p>In Earthland...<p>

The ugly silence surrounds Natsu and Lucy. They heard light footsteps.

"Natsu!" Lisanna greets. Lucy steps back a little.

"Oh, Lisanna," Natsu greets back.

"The doctor gave me the prescription for Levy. I volunteered I should help Lucy-san, she seemed tired today,"

"Okay, I'll accompany you to the medicine store,"

"Thanks for the help," Lucy trying to smile to them. But she is on pain right now.

Lisanna drags Natsu outside the hospital.

Lucy tried not to cry and she just went to the vending machine to buy some food.

A dark man went inside the patient's room.

* * *

><p>In Edolas…<p>

"I don't believe you love me, Natsu," Edo Lucy said.

"Why?" he worriedly asked.

"Because… of…" she covers her face as there are droplets of tears seeping through.

"Lucy… Don't cry…" he comforts her. "I made it because for you to notice… me,"

Lucy stopped sobbing.

"I did that to find out if you will react to that…"

Her eyes are sparkling in rage.

"You… deserve punishment,"

Natsu's blood in his face drained.

"Don't… Don't hurt me!"

* * *

><p>Gray went to Juvia's house after the visit in the hospital. He went to the room and he peeked before going inside.<p>

He saw Juvia making something.

* * *

><p>The dark man touches Levy's face.<p>

She opens her eyes and pleased to see him.

"Gajeel… kun…" she smiles. Gajeel is stoic.

"Why… Why did you break up with me?" Levy asked him in sobbing tone.

"Because… I don't love you anymore…" he turns around and went to the door.

Levy is trying to reach him; her eyes start to produce sorrowful tears.

As Gajeel went outside…

"Why did you do that to Levy?" Salamander asked.

"It's none of your business…"

"I know you still love her…"

"I hate this feeling…"

"Yeah, me too…"

"Nice meeting you Salamander… I might not return to Fairy Tail,"

* * *

><p>"Apparently, Gajeel took the highest form of mission of his career today, to get a very confidential document from Raven Tail. He said he can send it before they track him down. I really don't want anyone have this mission, it is death written all over it," Makarov sighed as he drinks his mug.<p>

"Why did he take it?"

"Maybe because it has a huge reward,"

"Lucy said that something is wrong with Levy right now… But she is stable. It's been five days since Gajeel left. The doctors said that she must've wanted to hang on to something. But they said…" her sobs are heard.

* * *

><p>Lucy decided to stay to Levy for a while. She had a sleeping bag and her laptop on Levy's room. She saw a picture of FairyFace.<p>

It is an image of Autokinetics and TormentCaster, sleeping on the hospital bed together. For the first time, Edo Natsu is the one hugging Edo Lucy instead of her to him.

Lucy is happy he had the courage to tell her everything.

* * *

><p>Ree-Vance: Thank goodness, the case of Autokinetics and TormentCaster are done!<p>

xXhelenahillXx: Yes, according to CounterMaid, they are a couple but not official yet. He needs to wait for TormentCaster's answer.

SakuraTreeLover: At least they are alright now.

the facebooker: We still have one big case to finish.

Ree-Vance: (sigh)

* * *

><p>Gray knocks on the door, "Juvia?"<p>

He peeked to the small hole and she starts to panic. Why is she panicking? She quickly put all of the things on a hidden cabinet. She shouldn't move much and she is supposed to rest.

"Coming, Gray-sama,"

She opens the door.

"Why you took so long?" Gray asked.

"Uhm… I changed my clothes,"

"Okay… The food is ready, you can eat now, your clean clothes and a warm bath is done, too," he smiles.

"Uhm… Thank you… It's alright if you don't do these things… I can manage,"

"Yeah, right… Now, go and eat up, I'll just rest in the room,"

Juvia swiftly went downstairs. He went inside and closes the door.

("Okay… Time to find those,")

* * *

><p>FairyMe game<p>

At the plaza…

Uncontrolled: Hey, PathReader!

PathReader: Hi!

Uncontrolled: What are you doing here? You're supposed to level up more, right?

PathReader: Yeah… Just thinking…

Uncontrolled: Thinking about what? Something's wrong?

PathReader: Well… It's nothing…

Uncontrolled: If you have problems, you can share is with me… If you want to…

PathReader: Thanks… ("Dad…")

* * *

><p>Lucy is browsing to a shared link of FairyFace, called GuildArt.<p>

She saw WaterWoman's page, with a lot of accessories and crafts. She saw a red with orange dragon hat.

It will be a perfect gift for him.

"Ne, Luce,"

As usual, she is surprised.

"You're back?" she stutters, trying to block the screen of the laptop.

"Yeah, what are you browsing there?"

"It's nothing! It's nothing!"

Natsu is trying to look on the screen; he saw bits of information on it.

"Let me see it…" Natsu desperately plead.

"No!... It's private," Lucy spreading her arms out.

Until Natsu steals her keys on her belt.

"Hey give that back!" Lucy shouted.

Natsu is grinning as he swings her keys from his finger. Lucy is trying to get it until Natsu threw it across the room and Lucy followed. He saw the website she is browsing.

She feels very embarrassed now that he saw her supposed to be gift for him.

* * *

><p>ArmorGoddess received a bunny plush doll from an anonymous source.<p>

5 mins ago Like Comment

5 people like this.

* * *

><p>Chat between ArmorGoddess and ScarletMoon<p>

ArmorGoddess: You gave this one, too?

ScarletMoon: Yes, I did… My first guess is you like toys, especially bunnies.

ArmorGoddess: …

* * *

><p>Gray saw a lot of order slips, shipments and product lists. Many accessories, clothing and plush toys are in that cabinet. He had no idea why Juvia wanted more money and exhaust herself to it.<p>

Apparently, he glanced at the PC.

It's her profile page on GuildArt.

He saw a lot of her products are posted and a lot of customers are posting on her profile about their orders. In short, she is running a business.

He saw a small sentence on the top.

"The goal why I'm making this is…"

"Gray-sama!" Juvia screamed as she saw her secret things are scattered and he is seeing her web page.

* * *

><p>Back in the hospital…<p>

"To whom will you give that?" Natsu asked seriously.

"It's private," she replied as she went to the monitor.

But Natsu is the one now who is covering it.

"No… Until you tell me!"

"I have to order that Natsu!"

"Why you can't tell your best friend about this gift, huh?" pondering to the question, "It's for Edo Natsu, isn't it?"

* * *

><p>"Juvia, you can make those later… No wonder your flu keeps coming back. You're pushing yourself to the limit,"<p>

"I have to comply with all the orders… So please, step aside," Juvia requested him to move away from the PC.

"No…"

* * *

><p>"What? What are you talking about?" Lucy is confused, then she realized, "Oh… Like I said Natsu, he is not my boyfriend,"<p>

"I still… Don't believe you,"

It made her want to beat Natsu…

"Then don't! I don't care! Call me a liar many times! Mind your own business! You don't know my feelings, you idiot!"

She saw WaterWoman closed the commissions/order forms. It made Lucy pissed, very pissed.

* * *

><p>WaterWoman: I'm sorry but I'm sick right now, I'll return to back to business once I get better. Thank you.<p>

* * *

><p>Gray sighs after pressing "Send".<p>

"Juvia… I'm sorry… But you have to rest more,"

She didn't answer. Her face darkened.

Oh, crap. She's upset.

* * *

><p>"The proof is already there yet you still denying it!"<p>

"I don't want to explain the truth because you will not believe it!"

"Shit… Just be happy in the lovey dovey crap. Lisanna is my girlfriend now,"

He went to the door and left.

* * *

><p>Natsu, you are so! XD He made it worse, that's for sure! I hope someone will draw some scenes of my stories… XD I'm just pretty busy that I can't make some fan arts of it. So yeah, and also, I hope I gave an idea to some folks who like to make crafts there to make a redorange/pink dragon hat with the white scarf on it… XD Just a suggestion though… R&R! Thanks for reading!


	11. Two Truths and No Lie

I'm so sorry for the late update! DX Oh yeah, I'm suffering writer's block right now. If someone can kill it, please kill it! :D Oh yeah, I'm a RP of Edo Gajeel and Edo Levy in Fairy Tail Facebook at the same time, midterms are coming, so I'm at hell again… So the next updates will be long, since I'm a graduating student already… You already know it.

* * *

><p>Oh, shit! Now, Lisanna is included in the mayhem. Outside of Magnolia, Natsu screams.<p>

* * *

><p>Lucy cries and cries. Her heart is fully shattered.<p>

"He… He's an idiot, isn't he?" Levy spoke.

"Levy-chan… I'm alright… Don't get worried. You need to rest," she wipes her eyes.

"Lu-chan… I won't live much longer…" she smiles, but Lucy is not happy about it.

"Don't say that! I don't want to lose anyone!"

"It's part… of the life, Lu-chan… Just smile for me… He's the biggest idiot,"

"He is an idiot, too… But don't lose hope, Levy-chan!"

"I just wanted to say something to him…"

* * *

><p>After completing a quest of reuniting a girl to her parents…<p>

PathReader: (sigh)

Uncontrolled: Something wrong?

PathReader: Nothing..

Uncontrolled: Come on, Cana, you can tell me…

PathReader: It's about the quest earlier…

Uncontrolled: About the kid?

PathReader: Yeah… Isn't it nice that she has a family?

Uncontrolled: what? You have Fairy Tail right?

* * *

><p>When Gajeel returned, all of the members stared at him and brings him to the infirmary. He barely had little life left with him.<p>

* * *

><p>WeaponGoddess: I'm the one sent by the Council to aid you. I'm WeaponGoddess.<p>

ArmorGoddess: I don't need your help… Wait…

WeaponGoddess: YOU?

ArmorGoddess: YOU?

* * *

><p>Fairy Tail Chat<p>

IceBreaker: God damn it!

BarMaid: What's wrong?

IceBreaker: Water is very hot today.

BarMaid: What did you do this time?

IceBreaker: I… her business.

BarMaid: Okay… That one… She had a goal that she wants to achieve. I believe she is almost there.

IceBreaker: Damn… I'm so messed up.

LittleTakeOver: YOU'RE AN IDIOT, NATSU!

Pyrokinetics: I'm very sorry! I'm very sorry!

IceBreaker: What happened?

LittleTakeOver: Lucy-san and him had a fight then he said I'm his girlfriend.

BarMaid: Natsu, you're ruining your relationship with Lucy.

Pyrokinetics: She's with that Autokinetics!

IceBreaker: You damn flame brain! You knew it's not nature for Lucy to lie. There must be a logical explanation to it.

Pyrokinetics: She will give that hat gift to him! Why him of all guys?

IceBreaker: You're a fucking idiot! You will never learn how fragile Lucy is!

* * *

><p>Team Pyrokinetics Chat…<p>

Pyrokinetics: Hey, guys…

xXhelenahillXx: We learned everything.

Pyrokinetics: Guys, I didn't mean it.

PINKhairedBADDAS: You keep ruining it…

Pyrokinetics: Why you all blaming me for this? "SpiritCaster is in a relationship with Autokinetics"

novicestar: It's the other way around, idiot.

Pyrokinetics: What did you say?

xXhelenahillXx: Yet, you called her a liar. Does that mean just "having" a relationship and she keeps explaining, you all of your trust to her? Losing trust will be the last thing you can do in having a fight with your friend.

Pyrokinetics: I'm telling the truth. Why she keeps explaining if that is not true yet there are no things that support that?

* * *

><p>Lucy is still staying beside her best friend and of course, heart broken.<p>

* * *

><p>SpiritCaster is a LIAR! A big LIAR! And her heart is drop dead on the floor.<p>

5 mins ago Like Comment

ArmorGoddess: I heard the news… I'm going to kill him.

IceBreaker: Don't worry… He'll be the one "drop dead" next.

* * *

><p>The flame mage is on the rooftop. Thinking, what he should do. He sighs.<p>

"I didn't know you're here,"

"Just remain silent and don't bother me,"

"She's… waiting, you know,"

"I fucking know… Damn it! I said I'm heartless and wrote my name in the Book of Hell yet somehow, the Devil put a fucking liquid eraser on my name!"

"You can explain everything… Or be sorry about it,"

"We are damn screwed,"

"Yeah,,, Go to her before it's too late,"

He heard someone hopped down.

* * *

><p>The water mage is all alone. She's so angry and pissed so she continued her work.<p>

She's almost there; she will make it to the deadline.

* * *

><p>PathReader: It's still not enough…<p>

Uncontrolled: Aren't you contented in the guild?

PathReader: … I'm searching a family member.

Uncontrolled: Oh… Who is it?

PathReader: It's my father named…

The game is under maintenance.

* * *

><p>ArmorGoddess: I told you, I don't need any help.<p>

WeaponGoddess: I know it's about ScarletMoon. I have an idea how to capture him since I'm angry to a guy that looks like him.

* * *

><p>Lucy went to the canteen to eat a little. The bandaged iron dragon slayer went to the Bookworm's room.<p>

"Levy…" he touches her face.

"Do your best to recover, shorty,"

"Gajeel…" she smiles, but her tears are flowing down.

"You're here… I'm happy… That you're back and well,"

"Rest, Bookworm,"

"I know… You don't love me… Please let me say one thing, Gajeel… I love you so much… But, you're free… I have to understand your feelings… I'm sorry… That I can't love you enough…"

"But Levy…"

"I'm sorry I can't keep you happy… I waited for you to tell everything before…" she touches his face.

"I say… Goodbye,"

"No… No, Levy!" he keeps shaking her. ("I don't want to be alone!") Her heartbeat is getting slower.

He can't keep his tears much longer. He hugs her.

("You don't understand my feelings! I did it because I don't want you to get hurt badly when I didn't go back! You don't know how much I wanted to see you! You don't know how much I love you! You love me enough! You made me happy! You made me enjoy life again!")

He remembered the final lesson he had before Metalicana disappeared.

"_When you had that love shit, you will never realized it will suck the life out of you just to get your girl damn stay,"_

Gajeel glows.

"_That girl is the only person you can't stand being left alone. You'll follow her, in Heaven or Hell, when you met her, you will feel all kinds of pain. You cannot stand seeing her in pain, that you will steal her pain and damn suffer just to keep her smile,"_

* * *

><p>Team PathReader Chat<p>

xXmegachompxX: Talk about wrong timing…

PathReader: He really doesn't remember me, I think.

RYOTAN: Maybe he had amnesia… You have to trigger with something that can make him remember you.

PathReader: Yeah… I hope that works. I'll just find something…

animelover107: You better, no liquor break.

PathReader: Yeah, yeah…

* * *

><p>ScarletMoon: What are you doing here?<p>

FlightOfIcarus: I was sent here to help you.

ScarletMoon: I don't need any assistance.

FlightOfIcarus: They will plan to catch you… Especially "she" is assisting her.

* * *

><p>IceBreaker's birthday is today.<p>

6 mins ago Like Comment

SpiritCaster, ArmorGoddess and 30 others like this.

SpiritCaster: Happy birthday!

ArmorGoddess: Happy birthday, ready for the party?

IceBreaker: Guys, I think we should postpone it.

SpiritCaster: Why? We should celebrate it today…

IceBreaker: Yeah but still there are many problems happening at the guild.

SpiritCaster: You do have a point there, here in the hospital, I saw Gajeel on the floor. The doctor said he used an ancient mate magic to transfer all of Levy's pain to him. But they are both stable now.

ArmorGoddess: That guy had a huge concern difference to Natsu.

SpiritCaster: …

IceBreaker: When they recover, we can plan the date of the celebration.

* * *

><p>Gray heard a knock on his door. He went down and opened it.<p>

There is a big box but no one is there.

It has a blue wrapping and white bow, resemblance to the color of his magic.

He checks the rainy road if anyone is there, but it is negative.

He picks the box and opened it.

It's a plush toy of him.

There is only one person that can do that.

The Water Woman.

* * *

><p>Autokinetics is in a relationship with TormentCaster.<p>

2 mins ago Like Comment

50 people like this.

Autokinetics: I would like to apologize to SpiritCaster about the set up. Thanks for helping me build my courage for love. You will find happiness, too! TormentCaster is assured to that.

* * *

><p>"SHIT!"<p>

* * *

><p>Can you guess who said the last word? XD Okay, the great part is next chapter, I think… Well, hope you like it! R&amp;R!<p> 


	12. Game Request

Guys, I'm really sorry it's been months since the last update. But the manga changed the storyline a lot (Cana told Gildarts the truth now! XD and they disappeared after 7 years) but I will make my version different. I'm pretty busy these days since I'm a graduating student… It might take weeks for the next update again (I already wrote the draft for chapter 13 (I might edit it though), ongoing for the chapter 14 since I'm making an original story) but let me say that I miss FF and my reviewers here!

* * *

><p>Gray saw an item to the plush toy's hands. It is a necklace. An ice type necklace but he noticed water is inside of it. He stares at the beauty of it until he noticed something is showing in the necklace when it is pointed at the rain.<p>

It has all the names of his friends, along with the Fairy Tail symbol. He is touched especially the fact that Ur's name is there. It's the best gift he received. He must thank her.

"ICE MAKE FLOOR!" he puts his palms on the ground and all of the water of the limited area is frozen solid. He saw Juvia just only beside him as an ice.

"Thank you… Very much," he smiled. Then, the floor returned to normal. As Juvia became in her human form, her sight got black.

* * *

><p>ArmorGoddess received a custom Fernandes armor.<p>

10 mins ago Like Comment Share

ScarletMoon: I didn't know you're into Jellal.

ArmorGoddess: Are you a stalker?

ScarletMoon: I'm not. I just knew.

ArmorGoddess: I'll catch you ScarletMoon.

ScarletMoon: I'd love you see you try.

ArmorGoddess: Be prepared.

* * *

><p>Private chat – ArmorGoddess and WeaponGoddess<p>

WeaponGoddess: You are so into him…

ArmorGoddess: I'm not! I just like the design… That's all.

WeaponGoddess: Okay… So what does it do?

ArmorGoddess: It can make you have meteor magic.

WeaponGoddess: I really think I have an idea who ScarletMoon is.

ArmorGoddess: Really?

* * *

><p>Team SpiritCaster<p>

The Midnight Shadow Star: This is bad. She must be very broken…

SakuraTreeLover: After the report we heard from BarMaid, for now, my mind is blank to think of a plan.

SpiritCaster: Hey…

the facebooker: Hey, SpiritCaster… You alright?

SpiritCaster: Yeah… I think…

SakuraTreeLover: If you need comfort, we're here for you.

Ree-Vance: We know that we can't help you much.

SpiritCaster: No, guys, you've helped enough… Thank you for helping me…

The Midnight Shadow Star: Will you still give him a chance? Now that Autokinetics said the truth?

SpiritCaster: No… I will not.

The Midnight Shadow Star: Why?

* * *

><p>Lucy stopped from typing, she remembers when Pyrokinetics asked her who is the person that Natsu might fancy. She said "secret" instead… She sighed.<p>

* * *

><p>SpiritCaster: Because I gave him so many chances…<p>

Ree-Vance: But you said his dense level is beyond man could imagine… So I think due to his "illness", you can take consideration.

* * *

><p>Lucy laughed in that.<p>

* * *

><p>SpiritCaster: No… He's with somebody else now… But I'll never forgive him to the fact that he didn't believe me. I should do the same to him.<p>

Ree-Vance: Ugh… Stubbornness…

* * *

><p>At the Fairy Tail guild…<p>

"Hey Cana!" she puts her barrel down as she is surprised from the familiarity of the voice.

It's the S-Rank mage, Gildarts.

"How's your character?" he asked as he sits down and orders one beer.

("Oh… About Fairy Me again,") she smiled. "It's fine. I'm already ready for high level quests."

"Really? I can accompany with you now," he grins.

"Hey, who is the person you're talking about earlier?"

"What?"

"Remember? You didn't reply since the game is maintenance,"

Oh, this is it. Time to tell him "You're my Dad," Her heart is pounding fast, it's like a love confession.

("I'll tell him… I'm his daughter…")

But things didn't go as planned… Again.

"Oh, Master is calling me, we can continue it later," he grins and went to Master's office.

She continues to sober herself in alcohol once more.

* * *

><p>Her little eyes opened up and saw a big, scary looking black guy.<p>

She quickly gets up, "Gajeel!" she shakes him a little, he only grumbles.

("What just happened? Why don't I feel pain…") she wondered. Even her scar on her arm is gone, too.

("No way…") her eyes swell up as she saw the scar on Gajeel's arm.

She hugs him; his face is on her chest. ("I'll take care of you… I promise that,") until slumber takes her again.

BarMaid tagged Bookworm and IronFox in her album.

* * *

><p>A picture of Levy hugging Gajeel in the hospital bed is shown.<p>

* * *

><p>Gray changed the towels to lessen Juvia's heat as someone knocks the door.<p>

Time for Gray's party, only with limited guests since he has a special guest, who needs rest.

"Hey, guys," he smiled.

"Happy Birthday!" they greeted.

"Thanks," as he let the visitors go inside.

"Did you made fire chicken, Gray?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah… Yeah… I made some,"

"Yay!" He runs to the kitchen.

"It's not eating time yet!"

"So… How are you two, the so called "Redfox couple"?" He grinned.

"We're fine…" Levy flushed.

"Are you sure it's alright to Juvia?" Erza asked.

"Yeah… I think so, she is resting…" Gray sighs. They noticed the item hanging on his neck. "She deserves some rest and care," he smiled. Then, he heard noise from the kitchen.

"Damn it, Natsu! We should eat too before the flame brain eats it all,"

They chuckled.

* * *

><p>While eating…<p>

The others noticed the awkward silence of their beloved flame dragonslayer and the stellar mage. They are sitting beside each other after all.

"Well… Time for presents!" Erza exclaimed.

Natsu gave his gift to Gray.

"Are you sure this is a decent gift, huh, Natsu?" Gray doubted it.

"Why?"

"Because last year, you gave me a shirt with glue on it!"

"What? So to lessen your stripping…"

"You bastard…"

He just open Natsu's gift. It's just a box. He stares at it, until a boxing glove sprang up and hits the ice mage on the chin.

Natsu laughs his ass off. The birthday celebrant emerged, NOT VERY HAPPY.

"Damn you, bastard!"

"Hey!" The two behaved by Erza's commanding tone.

The gift giving to the celebrant continues. Lucy gave an ice sculpture book to him, Erza gave him new pants, Gajeel, Lily and Levy gave him a portrait of the whole Fairy Tail while Happy gave a fish.

* * *

><p>FlightOfIcarus: I never thought that plan work.<p>

ScarletMoon: Me, too…

FlightOfIcarus: She really likes you…

ScarletMoon: …

* * *

><p>Gildarts went outside the office. His face is confused and frustrated. It made everyone, especially Cana, curious of what Master have said to him.<p>

He looked at Cana, his headache intensified. He just went out of the guild.

* * *

><p>Our beloved iron dragonslayer is staring at the petite bookworm, eating some steak.<p>

* * *

><p>At the hospital…<p>

He woke up. It felt like his body is drowned in very much training that he felt tremendous pain. He just realized that this little script mage is stronger than he thinks, stronger than him. Then, he realized his sight is her small breasts. Blood rushed to his whole face.

"Gajeel! You're awake!" she squealed and hugs him more. But she stopped, even though he did saved her, it's not the point that he loves her. She removes her arms from him and become a bit distant.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She just remained silent, he knows what it is. Then…

"I'msorry…"

"What?" she asked, it's too fast for her to process what he just said. He inhales and exhales.

"I'm… sorry…" he looks away, as Levy smiles.

"It's alright… You're free remember,"

His big arms went around her.

"Can I be yours again?" he is very beet red when he said that but luckily no one saw it (except us readers). He never thought he is THAT soft to this little bookworm.

She interlocks her fingers to his.

"Don't excuse that 'I don't love you anymore' reason, then I'll say yes,"

"Yes, Ma'am,"

He smiled in that memory. He so wanted to tell that to his kids with her, really, really someday in time.

* * *

><p>"Okay! I made a special game…" Gray gathers some sticks with numbers written and some small flash cards.<p>

"Can I join the game?" they turned their heads and saw Juvia with a blanket draped over her shoulders.

"Juvia, you need more rest,"

"But Gray-sama, it's your birthday… I want to be part of it…"

Gray sighed, "Alright, if you didn't feel well, you can rest on the couch,"

She nods and took a seat.

"Okay, every one of us picks a stick. Then, the one who had the "Master" written on it will pick a flash card and ask any number he wants by the question written on the card. You have to answer it honestly, alright?" Gray instructed. "That person must answer then we will repeat it again."

"That's a boring game," Natsu stated.

"It's not… You'll see,"

* * *

><p>He shakes the sticks. Then, everyone picks it.<p>

"Alright, who got the Master stick?"

"I am," a voice dominates, it's Levy. She picks a card.

"Top number 4, what is your fear?"

* * *

><p>Silence…<p>

"Thunder and lightning," the certain cat speaks up. Gajeel laughs.

"That's so cute of you, Lily!" Levy squealed.

"No, it's not!" he hides his blush.

They repeat the process.

"YES! I got the Master stick!" Natsu exclaimed. He picks a card.

"Okay… Uhm… Number 2, what is the first name of your possible lover?"

* * *

><p>Silence… Dead silence…<p>

"Its letter P," Lucy spoke softly. It made the whole group stunned, especially the "Master".

* * *

><p>Okay… XD Now, who is P? It's kind of obvious, don't you think? Well, we know our Natsu… So R&amp;R! Thanks for reading!<p> 


	13. Deactivate

Okay… Chapter 13! Back hurts like hell… Yeah, I always have back pain… I tried to update (sigh) Now, beside having my thesis, I'm a roleplayer of Edo Gajeel and Edo Levy in Facebook and now as Jellal in Tumblr. ^^

* * *

><p>Awkward silence. Deadly silence around the players. Lucy blushes as Natsu is very dumbfounded. Who is this "P" guy?<p>

"Oh, whatever," Natsu keeping it cool. But on the inside, he is very confused.

"O… Okay," Gray uttered, "Okay, another round!"

He shakes the sticks on his hand.

Everybody picked one.

* * *

><p>"I'm the Master!" Gray shouted. "Okay," picks a card. "Number 2, will you marry number 4?"<p>

"Who's number 2 anyway?"

"I am,"

* * *

><p>Chat between FlightOfIcarus and ScarletMoon<p>

FlightOfIcarus: Why you didn't tell Erza anything about your release?

ScarletMoon: I know she will have doubts on me being out of the prison. I have so much to make up to her, I hurt her friends. I hurt her, too…

FlightOfIcarus: It's better to tell than to lie… You will hurt her more.

ScarletMoon: I'm not… ready to her.

FlightOfIcarus: Me either…

ScarletMoon: What do you mean by "me either"?

FlightOfIcarus: … It's nothing!

ScarletMoon: Wait… You like Edo Erza, didn't you?

* * *

><p>Cana runs to catch up Gildarts.<p>

"Hey! What's wrong?" Cana asked while running towards him.

He just became silent.

"Just leave me alone,"

He continues to walk. Cana is stunned by his reply. What the hell happened and made her feel the chance she is waiting for slipping away?

* * *

><p>After the party, Natsu sighs. It's been one hell of a party at Gray's. He checks his bag to see if all of his things are there for his vacation. Before he huts the computer down… He reads a post first.<p>

* * *

><p>SpiritCaster is confused.<p>

12 mins ago Like Comment

* * *

><p>Chat between SpiritCaster and Pyrokinetics<p>

Pyrokinetics: You alright? Sorry that I asked.

SpiritCaster: I'm alright. No, thanks for asking. Unlike him, he never asked anything.

Pyrokinetics: …

SpiritCaster: Ah… I'm sorry I rant.

Pyrokinetics: It's alright… He deserved it… I think (XD)

SpiritCaster: He really deserves it. He didn't believe to me. I started to not trust him anymore.

Pyrokinetics: … I'm sorry…

SpiritCaster: Huh? What you're saying sorry for?

Pyrokinetics: It's nothing. I think he knows he's at fault now. Maybe he will make a move soon.

SpiritCaster: Hey, we are competing in a contest, right?

Pyrokinetics: Yeah, we are… But I'm trying to cheer you up somehow.

* * *

><p>It made Lucy blushed. She doesn't know why, it seemed he cares, reminds her of Natsu getting the Rainbow tree for her to cheer up. That is long time ago, he changed to her sight.<p>

* * *

><p>SpiritCaster: Thanks, I'll let you slip off this time.<p>

It's worth to try to give Pyrokinetics a chance.

Pyrokinetics: A friendly competition, alright? Well, when I beat you, we are not friends anymore. (grins)

SpiritCaster: Like I said, I'll let you slip off. But that doesn't mean you can be my boyfriend.

Pyrokinetics: We'll see about that. Tell you what, I have a challenge to you.

* * *

><p>StellarFlame Ch. 4<p>

Natsu is staring at the ceiling again. He's very screw up, earlier he barged in Lucy's house and put her clothes on fire because of no food, he got mad and that's what happened. So, Lucy saw it all and all breaks loose. He heard her sobbing; she earned that to buy those, after all. She had problems to her rent, now this happened.

("What am I going to do?") he sits up. ("I'll ask Lisanna,")

"No, Natsu,"

"Why? You always help me out in this situation,"

"No… She is getting jealous, you know,"

"What? Lucy?" he chuckled. "Lisanna, you must be joking… She knows you're my best friend,"

"Then, what is she to you? A best friend too? Or something else?"

He stopped and pondered to that. Lucy is something else to him. To his silence, Lisanna smiled.

"You don't know about her yet,"

"I know her… A girl who can't forgive me right now,"

"Alright, let's buy her new clothes,"

* * *

><p>A\N: This is not SpiritCaster! This is Pyrokinetics! She and I had a deal to swapped stories but the review points will be transferred to me. It's only a friendly challenge ^^ Rate and review!<p>

* * *

><p>"My, my… Cana. You're getting sober again," Mirajane said. "You're drinking thrice the volume you usually do,"<p>

"It's nothing, (hic) Mira (hic),"

Another gloomy figure showed up.

"Oh, Lucy! Can you accompany Cana home?" Mira requested.

Lucy had no choice but to agree.

* * *

><p>While Natsu is walking on the outskirts of Magnolia for his vacation, he heard trees rustling and see them fall down, he know who does that… when upset.<p>

* * *

><p>"Gray-sama! I feel refreshed now! Thank you for taking care of me!" she holds his hands.<p>

"Uhm… No problem with that… Say, I have something to say,"

"What is it?"

"Uhm…"

* * *

><p>ArmorGoddess received some red lilies from an anonymous source.<p>

3 mins ago Like Comment

ArmorGoddess: Damn it.

ScarletMoon: I know I'm right… ^^

ArmorGoddess: How did you know about this… Answer me.

ScarletMoon: I've known you for a long time… ArmorGoddess.

* * *

><p>It made Erza stopped typing. The only person who knows her outside the guild is…<p>

No… It's not him… He's in jail now. He is condemned there forever. He can't be released. He is bound there for the rest of his life, even they might take his life.

She is afraid that might happen. Very afraid. She didn't tell her feelings to him… for a long time.

She didn't hold any grunge because she knows he had a change of heart. But still, she wants to be with him.

Because she loves him.

She snapped from her delusional thinking.

"What the hell… That other me… She said things that can't get out of my head!" Erza head desk herself.

* * *

><p>"Cana! You can't quit in the guild!" Lucy exclaimed.<p>

* * *

><p>"No way…" Natsu said.<p>

"Yeah…"

* * *

><p>"well… Try to invite her to the carnival… To just hang out and talk something…" Lucy offered.<p>

"I don't know if that will work…"

* * *

><p>"Why won't you invite Lucy, Natsu?"<p>

"I'm going on vacation,"

* * *

><p>"Why is he going on vacation?"<p>

"I don't know… He is troubled, I guess,"

"Troubled to what? He might done something stupid to Lisanna,"

Cana stopped. She smiled.

* * *

><p>As Natsu walks to the train station, he saw Gray and Juvia walking to the frank (the hotdog) store, HOLDING HANDS.<p>

("WTF?")

* * *

><p>Wow… Gray and Juvia having progress… XD Who's couple will be next? Anyway, I'll give you a little insight in the spoiler, there will be a surprise in the next chapters XD Well, thanks for reading! R&amp;R!<p> 


	14. Add as Friend

Alright, I'll close the Council now… Sorry about that, the members are already full… Anyway, I'll give you a tip in the future chapters by the word "Crazy"… XD Because so many people will have so many problems… XD But don't worry, I won't stray in the NaLu story, I just need to settle the problems in our other dear members and might tell you another story here that came from my role play in FB… I think the cases that are finished are EdoNaLu, Gruvia and Gajevy… Who's next? Hmm…

* * *

><p>"Congratulations, Juvia!" Lucy greeted her. Even though Juvia had an obsession to our ice mage but still, she loves him she had the happiness she deserved.<p>

She somehow felt envy because the man she wanted will never be hers.

* * *

><p>Before he went to the train, Wendy gave him Troia, a spell that will nullify his motion sickness for a while.<p>

* * *

><p>Team Pyrokinetics<p>

Pyrokinetics: Huh? Where is everybody?

xXhelenahillXx: My members are assigned to other cases for a while but… They have replacements for now.

Pyrokinetics: Oh… Okay… I'm going to vacation now.

AquaMiyuki: So, the progress to your girl?

Pyrokinetics: In my friend's party, we played a weird game and I asked her what the first letter of her possible lover is, she said its letter P. I don't know who that letter P is!

Wild Rhov: xXhelenahillXx! Just let me kill him! For the love of God, just let me kill him!

Pyrokinetics: Wha?

Emcronia: Yeah, it's a good decision you took a vacation so you can rest that idiotic head of yours.

Pyrokinetics: What did you say?

Wild Rhov: You heard her! Why do you keep thinking like that? Just go straight and ask her!

Pyrokinetics: Why you?

xXhelenahillXx: You do have a point, Wild Rhov… Pyro, no offense, but you already committed many mistakes, she might disappear on your grasp soon.

Pyrokinetics: …

Emcronia: … Pyro?

Pyrokinetics: s;dgujeljgdhstaoidf

xXhelenahillXx: ?

* * *

><p>Gildarts and Cana crossed their paths again in the guild. Both of them are speechless.<p>

"Uhh…" Gildarts murmured.

"I'm just wondering..." she spoke.

"If you can go to the carnival with me?" both of them spoke.

They startled in the outcome and smiled.

* * *

><p>IceBreaker is in a relationship with WaterWoman.<p>

20 mins ago Like Comment

BarMaid, SpiritCaster, ArmorGoddess and 40 others like this.

BarMaid: Oh my! Congratulations!

IceBreaker: Thanks, guys!

ArmorGoddess: At least there is progress…

SpiritCaster: … Nice job, IceBreaker!

WaterWoman: Juvia glad you gave up on Gray-sama! 3

SpiritCaster: Hey, what are you talking about? He is only my friend.

IceBreaker: Don't worry, SpiritCaster, I'll talk to him when his vacation is over.

SpiritCaster: No need… But thanks for the concern.

* * *

><p>Weirdo Chapter 4<p>

She liked the song… No, loved it so much. She is grooving across the room. The beat is mellow, but the lyrics are extraordinary.

"Hey, Luce!" Natsu greeted.

Her foot automatically is placed on his face.

"Damn it, you idiot! I told you not to barge in!" she scolded him. No matter how many times she scolded him, all he said is…

"This is Team Natsu's training ground…" Lucy just sighed.

She heard the chorus. She does the dance she saw with that song.

Natsu just stared at her. Then, he laughed.

Lucy got ticked and smacks his head.

"It's a popular dance, you know! It's a dance craze," Lucy explained. Natsu just stared.

"Well… Can you teach me that?" he asked.

"Huh?" His sudden question slows Lucy's process of thinking.

"Teach me that dance,"

It froze Lucy…

"A… Are you sure? You can dance this with Lisanna, you know,"

"Well, you're here. Can you just teach me?" his pure innocence scrambled her being. He doesn't know what the hell is going on.

She sighed, "Alright… " She went to her music player to repeat the song.

"I just know the steps in chorus." Then, the chorus part came.

She starts to do the simple dance. She points him then herself and sways her arms in the air. Then, he giggled a little when she overexerts the sway.

"It's really the dance you know!"

Then she does the first steps, instead of swaying, she does like she is mixing a big bowl. He laughs when she overexerts the mixing.

Then she whacks him again.

She crosses her arms and makes her arms into a circular motion then goes down. She repeats it until the end of the chorus.

All in all, Natsu is delighted in her dance. He stands up and tried to memorize the steps until he gets it. Lucy is happy they danced it together.

But now, he is dancing it with his childhood friend, Lisanna. It happened in the guild. The members are delighted to see them dance.

Still, she never forgets that moment that she danced it with him, but not the typical waltz or ballroom dance. He doesn't know the content of the song, but at least he danced that. He doesn't know the song is meant for lovers. To her, that song will always remind her of him.

Since they met, they laughed, they are friends, they are nakama, and they danced together all…

By chance.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, this is SpiritCaster! Not Pyrokinetics! I hope you liked the chapter! R&R!

* * *

><p>Team SpiritCaster<p>

SpiritCaster: Hey, guys…

SakuraTreeLover: Nice chapter! I liked that.

SpiritCaster: Yeah, he is in vacation… Also, I don't care about that guy anymore…

thefacebooker: Why?

SpiritCaster: I'm going to give Pyrokinetics a chance.

* * *

><p>Former Team Pyrokinetics<p>

ICEBREAK94: Why do we have to be here…?

PINKhairedBADDAS: We have to… This one needs help since the groups are full…

novicestar: Pyrokinetics will be dead by the members… (sigh) But oh well, he deserves having an earful from them.

ICEBREAK94: Yeah, you're right!

GunShot: Uhh… I need an advice…

* * *

><p>Natsu's Troia is expired. He is "disabled" again. The train already stopped, he tried to get out. No one will help him, he is alone there. Then a man came.<p>

* * *

><p>Private chat between FlightOfIcarus and ScarletMoon<p>

FlightOfIcarus: Are you sure about this?

ScarletMoon: To spark her interest to me, yes…

FlightOfIcarus: Okay, but if she kills you, I will not save you…

ScarletMoon: Likewise.

* * *

><p>In Edolas, the new king just sighed. These two are lucky that they had a chance to be together. But to his case, it's very different… and strange. He doesn't know why he'd falling one of the most cold blood killers and people that he ordered to work for the citizens, Captain Erza Knightwalker. But he remembers that time… The Operation: Torture.<p>

* * *

><p>ArmorGoddess: Operation: Torture?<p>

WeaponGoddess: Yes… King Mystogan assigned a secret mission to one of the puniest reporters. It's about an underground torture experiment and he wants to eradicate it. He wants proof to arrest them and will have the extreme punishment. I don't know why he didn't assign it to me.

ArmorGoddess: To whom he assigned it?

* * *

><p>The bookworm saw her counterpart is online. It's been a long time.<p>

Bookworm: Hello, my other self.

SuperiorLady: Yo! What's up?

Bookworm: How are you?

SuperiorLady: Here, paralyzed as hell.

Bookworm: Uhh… Excuse me?

SuperiorLady: Half of my body is paralyzed.

Bookworm: Ehhh? What happened?

* * *

><p>Cana is excited that she gets to be with her Dad for a while. She doesn't remember anything but a carnival kind of reminds her of her family. Her Mom always brought her there. But still, she felt this gap. She hoped her Dad was there with them.<p>

* * *

><p>ICEBREAK94: So, you wanted to propose to her, but you don't know the perfect proposal?<p>

GunShot: Yeah, I just want it to be special.

novicestar: What does she like anyway?

GunShot: Cowboy stuff… Like mine.

novicestar: Try to be romantic in that stuff… Well, we don't know much in "cowboy stuff" but you know it. You're just nervous. Just do what you can.

ICEBREAK94: Just be brave… Okay?

GunShot: Okay, guys. Thanks!

* * *

><p>CowGirl expects too much…<p>

3 mins ago Like Comment

SpiritCaster: About what?

CowGirl: You know… to him.

WaterWoman: Don't worry, CowGirl-san… Boys have surprises…

SpiritCaster: Whoa! You gave advises now? Wow, the wonders of Gray to you…

WaterWoman: Well I tried my best!

* * *

><p>Everyone stopped when they saw ArmorGoddess' post.<p>

ArmorGoddess: What the hell is your problem? Huh, ScarletMoon? How did you get this picture?

* * *

><p>"You okay there, pal?" the silver haired guy smiled at him while he supports him. Before he replied, he smell charcoal burning, which means fire. He got alert and ate it.<p>

The guys along with his companion had their jaws down.

"Man! Are you insane?"

"I think it's interesting…" the young gal giggles. Natsu stared at her.

She reminds him of Lucy. A lot.

* * *

><p>Okay, I said the surprise! XD Now the questions! 1. Who is the silver haired guy and the young gal? 2. Who is GunShot and CowGirl? 3. Why did Pyrokinetics typed weirdly after his conversation with the Council? 4. Who is the one who got assigned in Operation: Torture (the clue is already there, "one of the puniest reporters")? 5. We all know SuperiorLady is Edo Levy, now why is she paralyzed? 6. What is the content of the picture ArmorGoddess received from ScarletMoon? Okay, the song in the Weirdo chapter where Lucy danced is called "By Chance" by JRA, if you want to see the dance, here is the link h t t p :  / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = q U R y O X K 6 B 7 A (remove the spaces) Imagine Natsu and Lucy are doing that! XD Well, R&R! Thanks for reading!


	15. Reblog

Okay, here is the chapter! ^^ Natsu's new companions are from Rave Master, Haru and Elie. Because of the inspiration from pikinanouart, the creator of "From the other side". I included a little scene of my favorite character from Edolas. What will happen to our dear friends from Fairy Tail, Edolas and Rave Master? XD

* * *

><p>Pyrokinetics: A song fic? Damn, you're good.<p>

SpiritCaster: Yeah, I know that. ^^

Pyrokinetics: Is it… really alright for you to be my girl friend?

SpiritCaster: Well, it's alright to me, I guess… I'll give you a chance.

Pyrokinetics: Well, thank you… Still, I want to get the reward I deserve.

SpiritCaster: Oh, yeah, even though giving you a chance doesn't mean I'm going to back out in the battle!

Pyrokinetics: Yeah, yeah… But still, I'm impressed by your story.

SpiritCaster: Same as yours, too.

* * *

><p>Natsu stopped from typing. He noticed the atmosphere is going… weird and soft. He is currently at a bar with his new companions.<p>

"I think you fancy that girl," she said. Natsu just looked at her. Her smile, really reminds her of Lucy. They had the same face, the same smile, sexy body (and large breasts).

"Ah, it's only a girl I encountered online," he reasoned out.

"You're getting soft on her… Don't lie," she stares at him. He just gulped.

"Oi… Oi… Don't get too close to my wife," the man he met earlier sat beside them.

"I'm not getting close to her or anything,"

"Who is this guy?" a black haired man approached them.

He reminds him of Gray and Gajeel mixed together.

"He's Natsu. He came from the guild Fairy Tail."

"He looks puny to me,"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing!" he sticks his tongue out.

His hands are full of flames as he charges the man. The man manipulates silver and became a sword.

Then, screams are heard and the bar is in grave danger.

* * *

><p>Cana is waiting at the carnival.<p>

She saw the big figure. He arrived. He gave a goofy grin. She just smiled as they went inside.

"I used to come here long time ago," he spoke with a simple smile in his face.

They spend the day together. They ate cotton candy, rode the roller coaster, played the shooter game (but Gildarts broke the whole store just by one shoot), they chatted and laughed together. It's the only memory he had with her.

The last ride is the ferris wheel.

* * *

><p>Private Chat between ArmorGoddess and ScarletMoon<p>

ArmorGoddess: Is this a joke? Answer me!

ScarletMoon: You will never get an answer from me.

ArmorGoddess: You…! I will really going to catch you before your last try!

* * *

><p>Erza is very pissed. She didn't know how on earth this ScarletMoon got that picture.<p>

It is a picture of Jellal and her when they were slaves before.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a certain iron dragonslayer is speechless by what happened in Gray's party.<p>

"_Who is number 2 anyway?"_

"_I am," a rough voice emerges among them. It's Gajeel._

_Gray said, "Okay… Number 4, will you marry number 2?"_

"_If any of you, except Levy, are number 4 and said yes, I'm going to kill you," he jokingly said that._

"_Yes," a soft voice was heard._

_He just stared at number 4._

_It's small, had blue hair and perky._

_Levy McGarden… Redfox?_

* * *

><p>He blushed in that thought. She agreed to be with him? She agreed to be his mate? His wife? Her mother of his children? His face got red as tomato thinking about that image while messing with others in FairyFace and… this other site that Levy is begging for him to join in. He sighed.<p>

He logs in to Mg and posted a text post.

* * *

><p>IronFox posted "Bored."<p>

(Bored IronFox is bored. Don't know why I'm here anyway.)

Tags: BORED

* * *

><p>He doesn't know why he posted. He doesn't know why he posted something like that either.<p>

* * *

><p>WriterFox reblogged IronFox.<p>

(Bored IronFox is bored. Don't know why I'm here anyway.)

Greetings, me from the other world.

* * *

><p>He stopped. He remembers who he is. His best friend beside Lily.<p>

* * *

><p>IronFox reblogged WriterFox.<p>

He assigned Operation: Torture to you?

Yes, he did. I'm really surprised. He is aware I'm opposed to the previous royal government. But I have to accept and trust him. So, I became a double agent.

Hmm… Seems like you really are my other me.

* * *

><p>WriterFox reblogged IronFox.<p>

You and Levy's counterpart dated huh?

Yes, yes… I met her when I made a special coverage about Fairy Tail. When I was about to interview her…

* * *

><p>Guldarts and Cana have shy expressions while riding in the ferris wheel.<p>

"I had… I had a great time," Gildarts said, grinning.

"Me, too," Cana smiled, she is glad that he enjoyed it.

"Hey, I want to tell you something,"

The ride starts to run spin faster. And faster.

The two starts to panic.

"What the hell is going on?" Cana asked.

They heard a lot of commotion below.

"Seems the machine is out of control!" Gildarts answered. "We have to get out of here!"

The handler of their cage is getting loose. The door unlocks and Cana flew out. She holds the end of the cage.

"CANA!" Gildarts tries to hold her in.

"Don't! The cage will fall! In this state, it can support only one person!"

"WHAT…. No, Cana, DON'T!"

"I wanted to tell you, I'm happy to have a memory with you… Dad,"

She lets go and falls down.

"CANA!"

* * *

><p>Yeah! XD I wonder what will happen in the next chapter… Oh, Mg is Tumblr. Mg means Mug. XD I'm so lame in naming things. So, R&amp;R! Thanks for reading!<p> 


	16. Forget Password

Okay… (sigh) Hard to type DX… School is back and I will be busier than ever. But here's the new chapter…

* * *

><p>ArmorGoddess: I already made a plan to catch him… Thanks for the information, Erza…<p>

* * *

><p>Bisca is getting impatient. They are going steady with Alzack for long now. She thinks it's time to take it to the next level.<p>

Someone knocks on her door. She opens it. It's Alzack.

* * *

><p>Titania is at the guild as usual but she approached a different member.<p>

"I'll help you,"

One of the Raijinshuu.

"Thank you,"

* * *

><p>Natsu, along with the team, are being punished. They must make a concert to earn money for the repairs of the bar.<p>

"Don't blame Natsu!" the girl said to her husband.

"It's his fault, so is Musica, Ellie!" Haru said too.

"This is not the first time this happened, Haru! Why are you getting angry at him? He's new here!"

"It's none of your business, Ellie! You didn't know anything!" A slap is heard around.

Tears fell down to her cheeks. She had amnesia before, twice, and he just rubs it to her.

"You idiot!" she runs away. Natsu just glared at him and follows her.

"Haru…" Musica tries to comfort him but Haru storms off. Musica follows him.

"Damn it… They did it in front of Levin," Julia hugs the little kid. "These two… will be so dead to me…"

* * *

><p>FlightOfIcarus: Are you sure about this, ScarletMoon?<p>

ScarletMoon: Yes… I had to tell her.

FlightOfIcarus: Well, good luck then.

* * *

><p>Mystogan smiled, well, he tried to add points to Edo Erza in that Operation: Torture.<p>

* * *

><p>IronFox reblogged WriterFox.<p>

Well, the guild is kind of rowdy and noisy. Then, a fight happened there, until one threw a chair and it came towards her. Well, I guarded her from the hit.

That's my other me! Gi hi!

* * *

><p>Bookworm: That's so sweet!<p>

SuperiorLady: (sigh) He's not… He just pity on me after what happened…

Bookworm: No, he's not!

* * *

><p>WeaponGoddess: So I saw his documents and went there myself.<p>

* * *

><p>SuperiorLady: I got suspicious that he's always busy and out for his job. So I sneaked to him journal and saw his mission. I went there to stop myself.<p>

* * *

><p>IronFox reblogged WriterFox<p>

I noticed she is not home and my journal is gone. I knew that she went there, so I went there as fast as I could. Only I saw her legs are brutally beaten, I never became that angry before. She sent the signal to the Royal Government.

I probably do the same if my Levy does that.

* * *

><p>WeaponGoddess: I fought some guys there. As I was busy fighting, I heard a gunshot behind me. I saw… the King covered that shot from me.<p>

ArmorGoddess: Erza… He is fond to you, I guess.

WeaponGoddess: No, he's not! He is such an idiot.

* * *

><p>Edo Erza sighed. Until now, she doesn't know why the King protected her. He hates her, right? For her being a cold person who tries to destroy Extalia and some other stuff… Like hurting his allies. She should be the one protecting him. Like pieces of the chessboard, she is only a pawn while he is the king.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

"Hey Ellie! Wait up!" Natsu chases her.

She stopped by the lake…

"Why is he like that?" she wipes her tears.

"I'm not good with the advice stuff," he puts his arms behind his head and relaxed, "But I can see he loves you… He's saving this money for the gift for you…"

Ellie is shocked hearing that. But still…

"He… He knows I had no memories twice, why did he have to rub it in my face?"

Natsu just remained silent "Well, it's the truth right? I think you should be proud of it!" he grinned. Ellie just stared in wonder. He reminds him of Haru. A lot.

She giggles. He is glad he made her smile, like he hoped for Lucy.

* * *

><p>"Are you alright?" Mirajane asked. "It seemed he jumped and saved you."<p>

Cana just remained silent. "Where… Where is…"

Mirajane smiled. "He's fine… Just a little injured,"

"Yo… Cana."

She looked at the source of the voice. It's Gildarts with bandages on his body.

"I mean… Yo… My daughter,"

Tears swell in her eyes as he hugs her.

* * *

><p>animelover107: Yeah! PathReader is done!<p>

RYOTAN: Really?

animelover107: Yup. BarMaid notified me.

XxmegachompXx: The most renowned member in the Council. We hope she will pull off the complicated case.

RYOTAN: Yeah… The Pyrokinetics case.

* * *

><p>SuperiorLady: But he saw me, pretty beaten up and learned I'm paralyzed.<p>

* * *

><p>IronFox reblogged WriterFox<p>

So I took care for her for a while. But I need to work hard for her recovery sessions. Everything I did, she seemed not happy.

You know other me, I have been there done that. But, until now, I'm clueless about those complicated emotional things.

Oh, I really have to go, my other self. Till next time. Take care of yourself.

You too.

* * *

><p>Gajeel knew his counterpart is stressing too much. He knows their awesome similarities and also, differences. Yeah, Edo Gajeel is strong, but weak in strength. But still, he's a badass like him.<p>

* * *

><p>Bisca is surprised at their date now. They are in a bar.<p>

"This… This is…" she stuttered.

"Yup! The place where we first met…" Alzack smiled.

They sat down in a table with food and drinks.

* * *

><p>Haru just sighed. "I… I didn't mean to say that to her… It's just… My entire plan to the anniversary is ruined…" he sulks down.<p>

"Why don't we think of a plan?" Musica said. They stopped as they saw Natsu behind them, Musica smirked, "Like us three will sing a song in the concert… It's like a serenade to Ellie,"

"Huh? A serenade?" Natsu asked.

"It's when a boy sing of what he really feels to the girl he loves." Musica explained.

"So you two decide on a song you want to sing… Tell me tomorrow, alright?" Muscia stood up to go to the concert site and help the others.

Natsu and Haru are left there. Both sighed.

"Already think of a song?" Haru asked.

"I don't know…"

"Well… Ellie loved this song… Ah!" Haru stands up. "That's the song!" He runs. "I need to rehearse!" then, he stops. "Well, Musica is right. If you love that girl, you can express it through a song…" he smiled.

Natsu just looked at the sky.

* * *

><p>Yeah! I wonder what song Natsu will sing… I didn't type much this chapter faster because I made a side project, a short game about Gajeel and Levy… I will continue it next year… So, R&amp;R! Thanks for reading!<p> 


	17. Favorites

JM0505 lives! I'm really sorry, school is taking over me. But don't worry, I really plan to finish this fan fic… Then make a new one, I'm already thinking of a plot. XD Oh, I created a game about Gajeel and Levy, if you want to play it (it's only a short game though and it's my first game!), PM me… XD

* * *

><p>CowGirl is engaged to GunShot.<p>

30 mins ago Like Comment

SpiritCaster, BarMaid, WaterWoman and 30 others like this.

WaterWoman: Congratulations!

SpiritCaster: Oh my! What happened?

CowGirl: Well, I'm the one who proposed to him.

BarMaid: Oh my…

WaterWoman: What?

CowGirl: Yeah, because he is hyperventilating, being so nervous…

SpiritCaster: Yeah, that's Alzack alright…

* * *

><p>ICEBREAK94: GunShot case is finished! Well, not the result I wanted at least they are engaged.<p>

novicestar: Wow, BarMaid sure is fast to update.

* * *

><p>REVIEW COUNT<p>

Stellar Flame – 101

Weirdo – 99

* * *

><p>Pyrokinetics: What the?<p>

SpiritCaster: Hmm… I'm higher again.

Pyrokinetics: Well, I'll try better in the last round!

SpiritCaster: You wish!

Pyrokinetics: Uhhh… I can't think.

SpiritCaster: Hmm… What is this all of a sudden?

Pyrokinetics: I can't think of a good song… Can you suggest one for me?

SpiritCaster: Hmm… I quite like this song…

Pyrokinetics: What song?

* * *

><p>A cloaked man quietly infiltrated Fairy Hills to get to Erza's room.<p>

When he stepped in front of her door, runes covered him.

"I got you now… ScarletMoon," Erza shows up and smirks.

* * *

><p>Stellar Flame Ch. 5<p>

She woke but he is still sleeping. He is in a deep slumber. This is the price he got when he saved her after they argue. She wanted to confess to him that day. But voice got higher and the atmosphere got intense. She ran but he pushed her when a car approaches her.

"He is in comatose," is what the doctor said. He might not wake up, in weeks, months or even years.

Her tears fall down.

He made her laugh. He helped her in paying for her rent. He made her found family again. He saved her numerous times. He made her love him by his silly antics, childish behavior and had a kind heart.

Seeing him in a state like this hurts her a lot. She holds his hand, it's still warm, the warm she is yearning for.

Maybe it's too late… Maybe.

But she remembers, he is the one who made her believe that there is hope in everything.

She closes her eyes. She will believe he will wake up. She believes she will tell him her feelings. She believes that he will return to Fairy Tail with her.

She believes.

A/N: This is SpiritCaster! This is the last chapter according to the deal Pyrokinetics and I made. So please, review this chapter!

* * *

><p>Edo Levy stopped chatting when she heard a crash in Edo Gajeel's room.<p>

She rushed in his room and saw him collapsed.

* * *

><p>"Reveal yourself!" she draws her sword. He didn't respond.<p>

"The rune's rule is you cannot go out unless you reveal yourself!"

The cloaked figure sighed. He took off his hood. Erza is shocked. Very shocked.

* * *

><p>After few days of rehearsal, Natsu and the others are ready for the concert.<p>

Elie still ignores Haru. He just sighed.

Before Natsu gets ready, he opens his account first.

* * *

><p>SpiritCaster: I already posted mine.<p>

Pyrokinetics: I'm going to post mine too.

SpiritCaster: … Good luck on your performance.

Pyrokinetics: … Thanks.

* * *

><p>Our two dense people have their hearts fluttering around after that conversation.<p>

To Lucy, she became a little happy being with him that with Natsu. Yet, she still has feelings for him. She still loves him. Her heart is like a tug of war between Pyrokinetics and Natsu.

To Natsu, he keeps lying and lying to Lucy. He knows he will be 6 foot under by her when she finds it out. But… He did these things for her; he hopes she'll understand him…

And love him as Natsu, not as Pyrokinetics.

* * *

><p>SuperiorLady: Other me… Uhh… I need your help…<p>

Bookworm: What is it?

SuperiorLady: I… uhh… Do you know how to make chicken soup?

Bookworm: Yes, why?

SuperiorLady: Can you teach me? Uhh… Edo Gajeel is sick so…

Bookworm: That's so sweet of you…

SuperiorLady: No it's not! No one takes care of him so… I have no choice alright!

Bookworm: Oohh… But you love it.

SuperiorLady: Just give me the recipe!

* * *

><p>Weirdo Ch. 5<p>

He lied to her many times. It seemed almost every day, he lied to her that he always barging in because it is Team Natsu's training ground. But the truth is he wants to see her.

Every time she kicks and punch him, it's like it's nothing to him, yet he is screaming in pain after that.

He lied when he said Lisanna is his girlfriend. He really wanted Lucy to be his girlfriend.

He lied when he pretends to be someone who is not.

He lied when he said she smell weird. Well, half of it. She did smell weird, but that smell is her trademark, the smell of vanilla that made him went to snuggle to her neck and…

He shook his head to that. He is starting to think… indescribable things to Lucy.

He is standing in front of her, explaining everything.

She just got silent and a loud slap was heard among the tiny drops of rain.

She throws his gift on the street, her anger emerges. Because of so much anger, tears from her eyes formed.

They didn't speak. Yet, Natsu knows Lucy had so much anger he is not nakama to her anymore.

He had to accept that. She had the right, he did things that a nakama shouldn't do.

He betrayed a nakama. He crosses to the street, picking the gift. He looked at her and gave a smile, he offers his gift again. He said, "I love you… I've always been…". He hope she believe the words of a liar once more.

A car hits him.

* * *

><p>Everyone from Fairy Tail read this. They are speechless. Everyone except Lucy knows the truth about Pyrokinetics. The Fairy Tail girls cried, even Lucy.<p>

Lucy doesn't know why she cried, but the chapter hit her hard in her heart.

* * *

><p>The concert begins.<p>

"I dedicated this… To the weird girl I adore so much… That I need to lie…"

* * *

><p>Yes! Done! XD Really sorry for the wait… Anyway, R&amp;R! Thanks for reading!<p> 


	18. Live Preview

Guess who's back? Back again! Oh my! Around 7 months passed! I'm so sorry! I'll explain myself, apparently, these months ago, I'm so busy in my thesis (so busy that I don't have mush sleep, sleeping like 5 am and had class at around 9, go figure...) and now graduated! And yes, I had writer's block after that, but something magically happened (a brownout) that needs me to finish this. Because I already have the idea of an ending ever since this started, the execution is pretty hard. I already did a draft of the next chapter, I just need to polish it (since I just did it like 2 hours ago). I apologize for the long wait and this is kind of short but I hope you enjoy it!

The concert is starting to roll, a black haired wearing white tuxedo suit and sat on the chair. He saw the view, quite a lot of people.

He tapped the microphone, adjusting the volume of his voice.

"Welcome to the Garage Show! I'm the first act, so let's fuck this shit... This shit is for my girl..." He got flushed a little.

"It's for Belnika, got it?"

The audience got sweat dropped except Belnika, who wants to hide herself under the rock.

Natsu thinks these two are definitely like Gajeel and Levy.

He starts to strum the guitar.

("Wow, he's a lot better than Mr. Shooby Doo Bop,") Natsu smirked in that.

* * *

><p>"And I say "Hey!"<p>

You'll say "Baby, how's your day?"

I'll say crazy...

But it's all gonna be alright"

* * *

><p>Belnika blushed what Musica sang, Natsu is impressive that this serenade technique is effective. The audience claps along to the beats of the song.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm loving you tonight."<p>

* * *

><p>The audience clapped, especially Belnika.<p>

* * *

><p>"Why... Why are you here?" her eyes flashed in anger. The blue haired Scarlet Moon just stared at the ground.<p>

"I... I got released,"

She is stunned. The heavens really making weird plans for them.

"Yes, Erza... I'm Jellal... Scarlet... I'm the one who named you that, right?"

The runes fall down and disappeared.

* * *

><p>"I just wanna hold you<p>

I just wanna kiss you

I just wanna love you all my life

I normally wouldn't say this

But I just can't contain it

I want you here forever

Right here by my side."

* * *

><p>Haru stops the guitar voice resonating to Ellie's heart. She never seen Haru singing to her. He rarely does this sappy stuff to her. She smiled in his voice and look when he sings. Natsu think she is mesmerized to him. Haru finished singing, it's his turn now. He gulps.<p>

* * *

><p>Our certain Edolas frelance writer had consciousness again and saw himself on his bed. He still got pain and dizziness until he heard some noise from the kitchen.<p>

"Levy?" Edo Gajeel said with a weak voice.

He heard a lot of noise after he spoke. The petite mechanic girl went out with a bowl of soup in her hands.

"Here," she placed the bowl in her bed table. She just looked away while Edo Gajeel is staring at the bowl. She noticed she didn't saw him eat.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Oh, you're too weak to eat?" Nodding is his only answer.

She scooped the soup and blows it to make it cool. Then shoves it quickly to his mouth. Seeing his adorable sick face makes her brain scrambled.

"What do you think?" she asked him. He smiled and nods, which makes Edo Levy's face red. Her reflexes goes to her mind first, she smacks his shoulder, making him groan in pain.

* * *

><p>"I dedicated this... to the weird girl I adore... so much... That I need to lie..."<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh tonight I'm feeling fine<p>

I'm alone, just wasting time

No Friday movie nights

Or romantic candle lights"

* * *

><p>Memories swarmed in his mind. When Igneel left him, now he is scared that Lucy might do the same.<p>

* * *

><p>"I don't need that girl by my side<p>

I don't need that girl in my life

I don't want to talk it out

Or hold her when she cries"

* * *

><p>She is always there, as a nakama, a friend. She is always in his life. He is very grateful that he invited her to the guild. True, he doesn't want to talk it out with Gray and the others, it's like showing his weakness. But when Lucy showed hers, he'll be there to cheer you up, like when her Dad died.<p>

* * *

><p>"Honestly, this won't do<p>

How is she doing?

I tell myself I'm feeling swell

But I know I'm such a fool"

* * *

><p>He really always wonders about her condition, if she is safe or not, happy or sad... Or lonely, like him. Ever since he lied, everything isn't well to him. He admits, hardly or not, he is indeed a fool that he did this.<p>

* * *

><p>I don't need to say she's my kind<p>

I don't want to say that she's mine

I don't want to tell her that

I love her more than life

More than life, yeah...

* * *

><p>Natsu stood up and stared at the audience. Loud applause was heard. Apparently, the whole concert is heard through a radio station.<p>

Which apparently, **someone** is listening to it right now.

"This is a nice song... I wonder who sang it. he really loves his girl," she sighed dreamily, she hoped the singer is Natsu.

* * *

><p>Okay, the first song is Loving You Tonight by Andrew Allen, the second is By My Side by David Choi and same singer in the last one, this song is my favorite, which is "That Girl". This draft had been neglected for months, so I really apologized that I can't update much faster than before since I'm recovering from the writer's block. Lame excuse I know but I really, really thank you readers! XD<p> 


	19. Alerts

So here is the next one... XD Sorry, I've been switching to making arts and also planning the new fanfic I'm making... Still can't decide what fandom (Kingdom Hearts, Legend of Zelda, Avatar or Fairy Tail) I'm going to use... I'm craving for fish and chips (I haven't tried them yet...)

* * *

><p>"Erza... I'm really sorry... I..."<p>

"Idiot..." Tears fell from her eyes. "You damn idiot... How dare you trick me... So many times... So many years..."

Jellal just remained silent and approached her. He gave her a warm embrace.

* * *

><p>Natsu arrives back at Fiore with his baggage and an obvious yellow box on his hand.<p>

_Flashback_

_The gang are celebrating when the concert is a success. Yet, Natsu feels loneliness and sadness._

_"Hey dude, remember, truth will set you free. I think when you return, you must tell the truth," Haru said. "If you love her, then show it... Why are you hiding it anyway? You're a coward if that's the case,"_

_Natsu looks at him._

_"I know you're a strong guy and you can take it head on," Haru smiled._

He used not to be afraid to anything. But he wonders why this is a different scenario.

Maybe because Lucy is involved?

* * *

><p>"Why are you doing this?" Edo Levy asked.<p>

"What?" he answered after swallowing.

"This..." she looked away.

He got the thought and closed his eyes.

"Well... I just do... I just wanted to help you..."

"But I didn't need your help..."

"I know... But still... I don't want to see you in a bad condition... I care because... I started to love you,"

A loud punch was heard and a groan also.

* * *

><p>In the guild...<p>

"Natsu! You're back!" Happy greeted.

Fellow members greeted him except Lucy, which is a little shocked after that sort of vacation of his.

Levy sat beside her.

"Lu-chan! What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm waiting for the result in the stories,"

"So you're going to meet Pyro soon, huh?" Levy replied while she stares at Natsu talking to Lisanna then looks at Lucy.

"Yeah but I feel confident in myself though," Lucy smiles.

"What if you win, Lucy?"

Her ego rose up once more, "Then, it means I'm a step closer to be an author and I can brag about my winning to him! But he can be my friend though,"

"Why, Lucy? You got attached to Pyro already?" Mira sneered a little.

"No way!" she defensively said.

"But he's nicer than Natsu though,"

Then, an awkward silence.

"Hey, Mira," for the first time, he greeted with a calm voice, not the usual high spirited one.

"Ney, Natsu, you hungry?"

"Yeah, one fire chicken please,"

A long awkward silence. After Natsu ate, he left without a word.

"You know, you two should be friends again," Levy muttered.

"Well, you can't let this fight ruin your friendship," Mirajane reasoned out also.

Lucy stood up and left.

* * *

><p>Why can't Natsu be Pyrokinetics instead? Why she likes the alterego of him or some sort?<p>

"Hey, Natsu!"

He turned around and saw Lucy running towards him.

As she stopd, there goes the awkward silence again.

("Why is she approaching me?") Natsu thought.

"Natsu... Can we talk about this?... I mean, this is kind of a stupid fight,"

Lucy is giving him a chance to clear everything!

"I'm sorry about everything, Lucy..."

"It's alright... Well, I know we can't let our friendship stopped here..."

"Yeah..." Here it goes. It's time to tell everything.

"So... we're clear?" she interrupted him.

"Oh... Yeah!"

"May I ask you a question... Are you really with Lisanna?"

"No, I'm not, Lucy,"

"Really? Why did you said that before?"

"Oh... Frustration, maybe."

"Alright then, well, it's getting dark, I'm glad we're friends again,"

Natsu nodded.

* * *

><p>As they depart, even though it's disappointing he doesn't have the guts to tell her the truth, he felt happy to the suddent switch of their relationship... Or friendship. Well, baby steps.<p>

Both seemed to forget about their alteregos for a minute. It's alright for Natsu if he loses, that is better. Much better if he can drop the deal, but he knows Lucy didn't want to. As odd and out of character for him to accept his defeat, well, it's for their friendship. He's willing to give up everything for his nakama.

"Nakama?" Why he is still calling her that? Even though his feeling were a lot, lot deeper than that.

Natsu took a nap after that "tiring" transportation back to Magnolia.

* * *

><p>Lucy is not that eager to see the results anymore. But she wanted to continue the deal, she can't cancel it oput, it will make her look a coward. She will not let Pyrokinetics to back down, there is no backing down.<p>

Lucy finished baking her snack, some fish and chips, she is humming without any reason and seemed in a good mood despite of the deal, maybe it's because of the talk she had with Natsu earlier?

She feel a lot comfortable that they are talked and resolved it.

* * *

><p>She turns on her laptop. While Natsu wakes up and opens his also.<p>

("Oh, the results are in,")

The whole Fairy Tail screamed at the results.

* * *

><p>"WHY? WHY I DESERVED THIS KAMI-SAMA?"<p>

* * *

><p>Wow... Such a short chapter XD The next one might be medium or long.. Yeah, I intentionally didn't put who said the last line, but it's kind of obvious who among the two said that. Oh well, R&amp;R! Thanks for reading! (And rock on to people who likes Dream Theater, sorry, I'm listening to As I Am while typing this... And yes, I'm a rock music lover some sort... And likes JM so much XD)<p> 


	20. Anonymous

Hey, guys! XD Yours truly is back! I want to say thank you to LuNa-HD for the fan art, I really appreciated it. So I think I need to make a chapter or else you all will kill me XD This is the first fan fic that achieved chapter 20 (White Color is 19 chapters only). Well, last night, I finished the entire story of this fan fic, but it's on draft, but it's finished. I wanted to say a thank you message at the end, but this site sucks in keeping links XD

* * *

><p>ScarletMoon moves his head closer to ArmorGoddess. She remembers everything they've been through. Everything. As memories transitioned her mind, their lips are getting closer and closer.<p>

Then, he pushed her away gently and looked away. She is just surprised (and still blushing), but smiled after he explained himself.

("You really are one clumsy liar, Jellal")

* * *

><p>Her eyes opened after an unexpected nap. Her pillow is the keyboard. She looked very groggy from royal paperwork. Our Erza Knightwalker stretches up and saw her blanket fall down. She picked it up and noticed it's not her usual blanket, it has the royal crest. It's a cape. The King's cape. She smiled.<p>

* * *

><p>"WHY? WHY DO I DESERVE THIS, KAMI-SAMA?"<p>

"Lu-chan, calm down and you have no choice, you need to do the deal," Levy trying to explain and comfort the celestial mage.

"And you should be ready; you're going to meet him, right? You need to look gorgeous, since he is still a guy,"

After sniffles on her pillow, "It might be an ugly guy,"

Levy giggles. "We never know, he might be the replacement for Natsu,"

"No way!" she exaggerated and quite...

"Defensive, Lu-chan," she laughs. "That shows you still love him,"

She stopped and stuttered.

"So you lose big time and have to pay the price," Levy said smoothly while sees a noticeable box; it's a red box with orange ribbon.

"What is that?" she asked.

Lucy lifted her head off the pillow. "Oh, it's his celebratory gift,"

"What's inside?"

"Ugh... Just random stuff,"

She hates this, definitely hates this day! Her writing is 100% good, 100% emotional and all, how the hell Pyrokinetics did that? But whether she complains or not, a win is a win, a deal is a deal.

* * *

><p>He remembered the time he saw the results... He won? Pyrokinetics won? He doesn't know if he will be happy or not, he can't bring up that feeling, only shocked.<p>

* * *

><p>After the announcement...<p>

SpiritCaster: Well, seems you won...

Pyrokinetics: Hey, it's not a bad score. I didn't expect that I'll win...

SpiritCaster: Yeah, right... Anyway, time to get this deal on, I'm not that excited but I plan we should meet tomorrow evening.

* * *

><p>Now, he's scared. Scared for the first time, how he will explain everything?<p>

He does the head desk.

"I'm so doomed... Igneel, what should I do?"

* * *

><p>The day came...<p>

The Fairy Tail members split up to help Natsu and Lucy prepare for their meet up.

Natsu had been practicing how to apologize to Lucy with the use of Lisanna and Happy, while Levy helps the gloomy Lucy in the makeover.

A few members set up the venue for them, put lights on the Sola Tree to have ambience.

That night, Natsu wears an ordinary black polo, not too formal, not too street either, with black pants. Hey, this isn't a date, right?

He brings up the plain white roses bouquet which Lucy loved and the yellow box.

Lucy, on the other hand, wears a red dress with flower designs on the hips. She tied her head back. Time to finish this.

She carried the box and her purse bag.

"Well, I have to go," Lucy smiled at Levy after the makeover.

"Lu-chan..."

"What is it?"

"Understand everything..." she smiled.

It's odd but natural at the same time for Levy to give those advices.

"What do you mean?"

"You're going to like Pyro very much,"

"You met him?"

"No, just a hunch... But seriously, you tend to think fast, just understand," she smiled.

Until she went outside, she didn't understand a thing. Levy's pretty smart. Is she giving some sort of a decode? But no matter what connection or analyze she does, it doesn't fit. But it's a good advice though, well, she is looking forward to meet this Pyrokinetics.

While Natsu carried the flowers and box, then sets off.

Now what? He can't remember or hear the practice and advices his fellow members told him, it is covered by the loud beats of his heart. Well... Here goes nothing.

Lucy arrived the venue pretty late; she just saw a shadow there. A man with spiky hair with flowers on his hand. She approached him slowly.

"Pyrokinetics? I'm SpiritCaster,"

Natsu saw a wonderful woman, her hair glitters with the lights of Sola Tree. He is convinced that this feels like a date, but as he saw her astounded face, he knew hell will follow.

"Hey, Luce..."

She doesn't understand what's going on.

"Natsu? What are you doing here?"

"I..."

"Is this a prank, Natsu? Why are you here?"

"Luce... I'm Pyrokinetics,"

* * *

><p>Dun, dun, dun! Cliffhanger as usual XD So after so many chapters, he finally said it. Since its chapter 20, I gotta say the next chapters are full of something... Transitions? I don't know the right word. Also, I'm xenelle055 in DA and Xenelle Jadedheart in tumblr. This fanfic consists, 20 pages of the college paper, 4 pages in a small notebook, 3 pages in the big spiral notebook, 9 sticky notes, 5 pages in a business journal (I used it in Accounting subject then became a scratch) and 5 pages of yellow paper. I'm already in the last page of the small notebook, then transitions to the 5 pages of yellow paper XD Oh, R&amp;R! Thanks for reading!<p> 


	21. Realize

I really, really thank you guys for reading my fanfic! I'm sorry I'm just busy this week, so I planned to type this!

* * *

><p>Those long minutes of Lucy with a shocked face remained, as her tears fall down, realizing everything. Lucy realized, what she assumed is true, Pyrokinetics IS Natsu.<p>

Everything in her sight is blurred and watery.

His cheek is severely red but that's not the most painful one. His chest is. His heart is.

"Lucy... I'm really sorry..."

"How could you do this to me?" Lucy shouted.

Her voice got louder and louder. Words thrown at him as he felt his heart sank down.

"I'm sorry... I just loved you," is all he wanted to say but how can he say that in a state like this?

"Lucy... I'm really sorry... Please listen to me..."

He wanted to cry, but he can't.

All he hears is "You liar!", "Don't expect to be friends anymore!"...

"I can't believe I fell in love with you..."

Her tears falls down her face but her eyes had anger in it.

Wait, what? Fell in love? Did he really hear that?

"I hate you!"

He realized Lucy ran away, leaving the box behind. He throws his box and chases her.

* * *

><p>Lucy runs, anywhere but here, especially with him in it. He hates him. So much. She knows she's an idiot in what happened. She should've accepted that bet!<p>

"Lucy! Lucy! I'm sorry!" is all what she heard.

She keeps running and running. Until she heard a loud noise and only see a bright light.

"LUCY!"

* * *

><p>Natsu stood upon the white walls around him. Basically speechless, he stared at his hands, blood... Red thick blood of Lucy...<p>

He could've stopped her that rainy night. Or that vehicle. He could've stopped that event with his awesome powers. But he didn't.

Igneel must've been ashamed to him; he could've even saved the one he loved the most.

He didn't notice Levy sat down beside him. After a couple of seconds scanning the environment, she spoke.

"Whatever you're thinking, it's not your fault,"

Natsu remained silent.

"Don't worry, she's alright now... Just..."

Natsu runs to the room as fast as he could. She said "Alright", that's what matters.

He opens the door, Mira and the doctor stares at him. He sets his eyes to the sleeping Lucy.

"I... I heard she's alright,"

"Yes, Natsu but this is a different 'alright'"

"What do you mean?"

The doctor taps Mira's shoulder, "I think you'll explain better to him, Ms. Mirajane,"

Mira nods, as the doctor leaves.

"Mira?"

"Natsu, she's in... comatose,"

"Coma-what?"

"It's a state where she sleeps and we don't know when she will wake up,"

Long silence before those thoughts sunk in his head.

"She'll wake up,"

"What?"

"She will... Because she will never leave her nakama,"

Mirajane didn't speak a word to his reply. She can feel Natsu's frustration. She still has hope in her, but they don't have any certainty if Lucy will ever wake up.

As she saw Natsu touches Lucy's face, she stepped out to give them privacy.

Levy supports Mira as she let her tears flow.

They definitely knew Natsu is the most affected person in what happened.

"Luce... If you can hear me, I'm very sorry. I know this is the most stupid thing I've ever done. You should've won... You deserved it more than me. Hell, I'm not a writer like you. I don't care about the deal, the conditions... Scream to me, get angry at me, kill me, don't talk to me if you want, I'll do anything... Just wake up," he choked his tears flow freely. "I want to see you smiling even from the distance; I want to see you happy with our guild... You don't know how much I love you... That I want to hug you and wipe those tears when you're sad... It's my entire fault that this happened..."

* * *

><p>Levy came in with the red box. Seeing that moment, her sad expression got deeper, she felt that the whole guild had fault at what happened. Her heart can't take it seeing two lovers like that.<p>

"Lucy had this box; it's supposed to be a victory gift for Pyrokinetics,"

He stared at the red box and stared at his box at the corner of the room. He didn't realize she had a gift to him... Or Pyrokinetics...

Levy placed it beside his and left.

He picked both gifts and sat down beside the sleeping Lucy.

"Well... Let's see what you gave me," he tried to smile because she might get sad that everyone is crying for her.

He opens and he gasps. He remembered this.

The hat. The red dragon hat.

He thought it was for his other him, Edo Natsu.

He hugs the hat, tears spilled to it, muttering thank you so many times. That is the greatest gift he ever received, beside his scarf. How fool he had been, that he didn't realized she loves him.

His hands are trembling when he reached his box and he opens it.

"Luce... I don't have everything that you want... I can't give you random things, things you find in a store. You're special... and you mean everything to me,"

He placed the item around her neck.

It was Natsu's trademark. His scarf.

He puts his forehead to hers.

"I'll protect you and I won't leave you no matter what happens. I promise."

* * *

><p>Since then, Natsu is visiting Lucy in the hospital every day. The other guild members visit her too, but rarely because of their missions. Natsu is always finding a way to visit her even if he had missions. He can't break his promise to her.<p>

During those visits, Natsu seldom celebrates holidays, usually when he's with Lucy. Other members can't intervene even though they are hurt in Natsu's fate.

* * *

><p>5 months after her condition<p>

"Hey, Luce... Gray is a pain in the ass again. But he seems very happy that he's with Juvia after that solo mission of his. Oh, yeah, Mirajane had a relationship with Freed now! Wow, pretty soon we will have Fairy Tail babies now!

Every day he wears the hat she is supposed to give to him, it's like it's his new trademark.

* * *

><p>Lucy's birthday (after 2 months)<p>

"Happy birthday, Luce! I invited the whole gang so we can celebrate!"

He offered the cake to her. Gray and the other just looked sadly at them but they just played along with him.

* * *

><p>Christmas...<p>

"Luce! Merry Christmas! I made a necklace for you... It has our symbols in it! The guild has a party tonight, but I don't feel like it. Maybe if you wake up, we can surprise them!"

* * *

><p>Natsu's birthday<p>

"Luce... Guess what? It's my birthday! Well, the guild is planning to celebrate there but I don't feel like to... Well, I think you already know my wish..."

* * *

><p>Two years had passed and Natsu still continued this routine. The other didn't know if he is getting tired or not. Until the doctor had a word with Makarov.<p>

* * *

><p>"NO, OLD MAN! I WILL NOT LET YOU DO THAT!"<p>

"Natsu, I understand you... But Lucy must be suffering for two years... She isn't waking up.

"No! I'll wait for her! She will wake up and I'll see her smile again!"

"As much as it pains me, Natsu, we have to let her go... I still have hope that she will wake up but she must be very tired now. I already decided to proceed it tomorrow."

Natsu's eyes are widened. He felt a burning anger inside him, that he plunges and grabbed the guild master's coat. After a few minutes, he lets him go and just left.

He will never break his promise to her.

"Lucy... I will not disappoint you again."

* * *

><p>Several pants can be heard as Erza and Gray went to Makarov's office.<p>

After hearing the message, they went to the scene.

Lucy is not in her bed, she is missing.

* * *

><p>In the Hargeon port, two lovers are sitting near the lake, where boats passed by.<p>

_Flashback_

_That sunny day... In the same place._

_"Hi! My name is Lucy!"_

_"Hmm... Natsu," while a lot of the food is still in his mouth._

* * *

><p>Natsu closes his eyes, with Lucy's head on his shoulder, still sleeping. His scarf will keep her warm in the cold breeze.<p>

"I will never let them have you... Like I promised, I'll protect you... I'll never leave you,"

He kissed her forehead as they witnessed the sunset. Together.

* * *

><p>This is supposed to be the last chapter. I'm still thinking if I'm going to include a chapter after this. This is the original plan, to have an open ending or some sort. It's like a happy ending because Natsu is there with her, still have hope she'll wake up. Then, a sad part because she might never wake up. I'm telling the truth that I feel so sad and wanted to cry while writing or typing this especially when you're hearing the song of A7X's "I won't see you tonight part 1", the same song in my favorite Legend of Zelda fanfic. Now I know the reason why he used that song. Sorry for the huge transition, this pattern came from the Korean show "Secret Garden" (if I could remember). That preview of the guy escaping the hospital with the comatose girl hit me and rest is history.<p>

I know the last chapter is short XD but R&R! Thank you so much for reading!


	22. Realize II

Okay... I REACHED 200 REVIEWS! YES! So, I decided to put the last chapter (I already made this chapter before I typed Chapter 20). I just need to decide if I'll still post this chapter or not. But then again, I saw the reviews and really, I'm so happy! Here's the sort of epilogue.

* * *

><p>Bright sunlight beams in the window. The cozy room is picture on the mind as it wandered around and saw a familiar face. But she aged a little but still the cute one she knew. Her eyes widened and stared.<p>

"OH MY GOD! OH MY! LU-CHAN!" Levy screamed as she cries, hugging her tightly. "You're awake! You're awake!"

"Le... Levy? What's going on?"

They suddenly heard loud footsteps, the guild members jumped into them. All of them are crying. She had no idea what happened, Erza and Gray went inside, others left except them and Levy.

"What's going on? I don't understand what is happening," Lucy asked them.

"Lucy... You've been in comatose for 3 years,"

She cannot believe it... 3 YEARS? The last memory she had is after she met Pyrokinetics... Or Natsu.

Her anger rises up again. She realized the last memory is a bright light. She realized she had an accident and caused her to 'sleep' for 3 years.

"The whole guild will celebrate this!" Gray exclaimed.

It seemed it's true, they looked a little bit older now. But still, she feels they are still the same.

"So, what events happened in three..." she noticed a familiar item, very familiar.

"Hey! Why do I have Natsu's scarf?" as she looked at them, she saw their faces suddenly got sad.

"What happened? Please explain everything to me..."

Levy looks up to Erza and the red head just closed her eyes.

"The day you got comatose, Natsu didn't leave your side. Every day, he is there for you... We regretted we had to lie, Lu-chan," Levy cries. "But we're very sorry, especially him... He loves you that badly. Until, after 2 years, the doctors decided to let you go... But Natsu objected and took you away. Master knew he will not give you back..."

"So he ordered the whole guild to search for him and use force. Gajeel did track him in Hargeon, we surrounded him but he still doesn't want to give you away..."

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

"Natsu! You already know the reason why we have to do this!"

"No! I will not let you have her! I promised her! You don't understand!"

"Natsu, we understand... But Lucy... Lucy is suffering; we have to let her go..." Gray said.

"You bastard, Gray... You all betrayed her like this..." Natsu said as he held Lucy tight.

"Natsu, we are affected like you... I treated her like my daughter... But... For her sake, give her to us... Or else I'll use force..." Makarov said.

Natsu and Master Makarov stared at each other.

"You have to kill me first before you can snatch her away from me,"

Makarov closed his eyes and signals the members to attack him. This is not an ordinary attack like the guild used to do, like a spar or friendly fight. As much as it pains them, this is serious.

"STOP!"

They halted, even Natsu. Erza appeared.

"Natsu... We'll keep Lucy alive..."

Makarov got shocked as she looks back and nodded. Makarov just let her speak.

"But in one condition... You will not be a part of the guild anymore. You'll be exiled, miles away from Lucy,"

Natsu ferociously stared at Erza.

"I will not double cross... You know me for a long time, Natsu..."

After moments of silence, he closes his eyes, as much as after this time, he felt he betrayed Lucy.

"You will stay away... Until you realize everything..." Erza said.

He whispers to Lucy's ear.

"Lucy... This will be only temporary... But don't worry; I will not let you get hurt... I promised you, remember?"

He places her down gently and he jumps away from them. That is the last time they saw him.

* * *

><p>Gray looked at the spirit mage, her tears are flowing down. All of her anger washed away. Like she didn't have to think it twice. She didn't know, he was her knight. She realized he gave up everything, even his own family, for her. She cried more and more. It all started from a deal and had this.<p>

Levy supported her as she let her tears flow and dry.

* * *

><p>After a few days, they celebrated Lucy's return. The guild members merrily drink nonstop, eat all they can, dance and sing like there's no tomorrow. Lucy still has the solemn face yet sadness is written all over.<p>

She proceeds to Makarov's office.

"Lucy! What brings you here? You should be celebrating! Welcome back!" he greeted.

"Master... I want to know where Natsu is..."

"Lucy..."

"Master, I know everything of what happened... I really regretted I didn't wake up... and you all have to suffer... I understand about the hard decision you have to make for me, I'm not angry at the guild in this..." she covers her mouth, tears spilling out.

"I know one person that knows the location..."

* * *

><p>"Lucy! I'm glad you're able to forgive Natsu... He really didn't mean it... I think he suffered enough,"<p>

"I know... But things will change now..." she smiled.

She saw a small house near the forest. He really meant it was miles and miles away.

"Aye! We're here!" the blue cat exclaimed by Lucy covered his mouth and hides in the bushes as the owner opens the door.

"Hello?" he wondered, as he smells something familiar. Vanilla with a little cinnamon. It's her trademark scent. She noticed he is not well, he is pale and sniffing. But he wears the hat she is supposed to give to him. She smiled warmly. That simple gesture assures that he definitely loves her.

"Maybe I was just hallucinating," he sniffs as he slowly closes the door as Lucy and Happy peeked through the window.

It was a pretty dark place inside and like before, it's messy. They saw Natsu going to his bed.

"Lucy, Natsu had been sick for days... I can't take care of him much..."

As Natsu fell asleep, Happy used his key and quietly entered. She sat beside him and kisses his forehead.

"You lllllliiiike him!" Happy rolled his tongue.

Lucy grabs him and pinched his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Lucy!"

* * *

><p>"Ugh..." He opened his drowsy eyes. He noticed the house is bright... and cleaned.<p>

He sat up quickly as his sight got blurry. He held his head as he saw a very, very familiar figure.

"It... It can't be..."

She went beside him.

"Hello, Natsu,"

As he saw the figure, her trademarked blonde hair, his eyes widened as the shock made him hit his head to the bed rest accidentally. He shakes, closes and opens his eyes. He's not dreaming.

"Lu... Lu... Luce? Is that really you?"

"In living color, wide awake," she smiled.

He put his arms around her and gave a longing hug. They remained like that for a few minutes. He inhales the scent of her hair, just the way he dreamt and mesmerized.

Lucy is grateful that her knight is still there for him.

"Natsu, I'm very sorry..."

"No, Luce, I should be the one... You know, Pyrokinetics?"

Lucy giggles, "That was almost 3 years ago... Of course, it's time to forget about it,"

Natsu broke the embrace and kisses her.

He finally said it. "I love you, SpiritCaster,"

She smiled and shared her (or his) scarf to him.

"I love you too, Pyrokinetics," she giggles.

**Pyrokinetics and SpiritCaster are in a relationship.**

Like Comment

200 people like this.

* * *

><p>Okay, this is the last one! I assured you. The "in living color" thing is inspired from "Always with me, Always with you", a fanfic from Legend of Zelda. So, thank you so much for the support, the reviews, and the usernames who participated as the Council. Now, I'm making a revise version of my original story when I was in 3rd year high school, I'm still thinking what will be the fandom to it, either Kingdom Hearts or Fairy Tail. It's a band fan fiction story. It's kind of rock band music genre to it. I will post a journal entry in my DA journal regarding this, just search xenelle055 there. THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR SUPPORTING REVIEW THIS STORY!<p> 


	23. Instant

Well, an idea occured to me once more and decided to add a simple chapter to it, just like what I did to White Color. This was inspired from one of my conversations.

* * *

><p>Lucy rested after finally resting her new chapter in her fan fiction under the name of SpiritCaster She remembered that event. That started in a deal and ended up being comatose. She shivered in that thought, she made many people suffer, her friends, guildmates and... Natsu.<p>

She opened her fan fiction account, since that day they declared they had a relationship, the Council got nuts and the couple got dumbstruck knowing that 1. Everyone knows that they like each other but the only ones that didn't knew about it are themselves and 2. They asked advise in the SAME site.

Natsu is once again the Salamander of Fairy Tail, picking friendly (?) fights with Gajeel and Gray. The other members noticed that Natsu is happier in a whole new level.

"Posting a new chapter again?"

Lucy shrieked.

"How many times I told you don't sneak up to me like that?"

"Sorry, Lucy... It reminded me of the incident last week,"

It made Lucy annoyed, to the fact he reminded her that embarrassing moment.

He saw her crying while reading a chapter in Pyrokinetics' fan fiction.

Natsu laughs, "I didn't know you're too soft. That chapter that "I" sang on the stage and dedicated it to a weirdo? What's emotional about that?"

"Oh shut up, you can't even sing,"

Well, on contrary, little did she know...

Natsu giggles and he jumps off the window.

* * *

><p>Lucy posted the next chapter after a few days. She had an errand to do, going to the bakery to buy some bread. As she gets there, she saw Happy flying with a fish on his hands.<p>

"Lucy!" Happy greeted.

"Oh, Happy!" she greeted back. "Where's Natsu?"

"Oh, he is being emotional to SpiritCaster's new chapter,"

Shocked is her reaction. Utter shock. "A... Are you serious?"

"Yup! What kind of chapter did you post anyway?"

As she remembers, now she knows the reason why.

It's where she got comatose.

"What the hell are you talking about? I didn't cry!" Natsu said he hangs out in Lucy's room while she is typing in her laptop.

"Happy told me... And he doesn't lie..." she stuck her tongue out.

"That's what you think! You don't know Happy as much as I do!" he defended.

"Wow... How could you do that to your own bestfriend?"

Natsu got startled and looked away.

"I didn't mean that!" He grunted as he went to her kitchen. Lucy still hears his 'defense'.

"I'm a guy! I shouldn't cry to some sissy love stories!"

Lucy giggles.

And had an idea.

* * *

><p>"Why are you calling me back? Happy thinks you're seducing me," he grins.<p>

Lucy blushed, "What? He relly thinks weird things,"

"So, why you called me here?"

Lucy stood up from her computer. "I finished the final chapter of my fan fiction,"

"Really? Congrats, Lucy!" Natsu smiled.

"I was thinking if we can read it together,"

As they do the 'narration type' of the story, Natsu is grinning and energetic when he learns that this is the chapter Lucy wakes up.

He couldn't contained the happiness. At the end of the story, he high fives with Lucy.

"NaLu FTW!" he shouted.

* * *

><p>After that, Natsu left, seems the mood is more lifted. Lucy walked to the computer and stopped the webcam from recording.<p>

"Someone will be a YouFairy celebrity soon," she grinned.

* * *

><p>And yeah, think that was it. I don't know if there are upcoming chapters (even though the fan fiction is complete). Just hope I have the imagination bug again. I'm quite in a hard situation right now... But yeah! Thank you so much for reading! R&amp;R!<p> 


End file.
